Vampires: A Chipmunk Story!
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: A new look for the Chipmunks and Chipettes that takes them through time itself, literally…WARNING: There are scenes that may not be suitable for young readers. Some materials written in this story are quite graphic and some that are extremely violent.
1. Reunion

A new look for the Chipmunks and Chipettes that takes them through time itself, literally…(Keep a look out for certain characters from my Chipmunk Saga that will make cameo appearances in this story.) 

This story is a combination of many different Vampire Tales: 'Dracula', 'Forever Knight', 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', and Anne Rice's 'Interview With a Vampire'. You may find some similar connections to each of these stories in this one.

**WARNING: There are scenes that may not be suitable for young readers. Some materials written in this story are quite graphic and some that are extremely violent. Please read responsibly. **

**The Chipmunks were created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit. I'm doing this just for fun. **

VAMPIRES: A Chipmunk Story 

**By Raven Child.**

**Chapter 1: Reunion!**

NOVEMBER 2004 – Boston, New York, 8:42pm. 

The night was clear and yet cold. Most stores in the city have already started putting up their Christmas decorations, and it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet. The full moon hanging high above the city shone brightly, regardless of the urban lights blocking the usual starry night.

In a popular nightclub the crowd cheers for a young male chipmunk singer on the stage. He has the whole place jumping to his gothic tune. His outfit fit his performance perfectly. He wore a black sleeveless mesh top with a pattern of a demon face and message that said 'God is busy can I help you' on the front. The black pants he wore have buckles all the way down each outer side of the legs. His black steal-toed boots too were buckled up in the front.

A broad smile drew wide across his face as the music ended along with the song. The audience, still hungry for more, screamed and chanted louder. He always loved it when his adoring fans bagged for more. For show, the young chipmunk began to widen his mouth and playfully hissed to the crowd below, exposing his sharp fangs. The crowd, unafraid, chanted his name, "Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!"

His fans mostly thought the teeth were customary made by dentists, which some of them have done themselves for show. It apparently is has been a gothic thing to do for the past few decades. Vampires were in. To these fans, it was a dream to become creatures of the night. Some in this very nightclub, in fact, were actually the real thing.

"_What they don't know won't kill them…much."_ Alvin thought mockingly as a fellow male Vampire winks at him before escorting two mortal female to the bar. "You all have been a wonderful audience, at last, I must carry on. But Before I go, I shall sing to you all one more song." He calls into the mike. The crowd again cheers.

This had brought memories of when he was mortal, how he enjoyed full recognition as he performed before a crowed. Alvin felt higher then he had in centuries. The crowd cheered loudly as the song came to the end. As he took a bow after finishing his song he recognized a familiar scent. It was a scent he had not smelled for a very long time. Alvin smiled knowingly as he spotted a person standing in the dark shadows at the end of the bar.

Alvin didn't have to see the person's face in order to know who it was. He could tell by the way this person's posture was, that he was disapproving over the act Alvin gave to the gothic partygoers. This, of course did not bother Alvin, he would talk with this 'friend' of his soon enough.

-------------------------

It was five minutes to nine before Alvin snuck out of the club and headed down the well-lit streets of Boston. As it would appear in the neighbourhood where Alvin walked was surprisingly quiet. But he knew better. He knew he was being followed, and yet, he pretended that he did not notice the figure carefully hiding in the shadows as he quickly caught up. This person, that seemed to move with cat-like reflexes, didn't make a sound as he practically flew from one shadow to the next.

Without warning, Alvin ducked into an ally and ran till he found a way to be able to ambush his 'shadow'. He leapt up and caught a horizontal pole hanging high above his head. A normal person would never be able to make this jump, but he made it with very little effort. Gracefully, he pulled himself up until he was doing a handstand on the bar, looking down at the ground. He watched as his follower stopped right below.

The shadowy figure seemed puzzled for a moment. He looked to his right and to his left trying to figure out where his target had gone too. Allowing gravity to take control, Alvin propelled himself to swing forward, landed on his feet just behind his follower.

"Is it just me, or have you slowed down over the centuries?" Alvin cooed jokingly.

Calmly the dark chipmunk turned around and adjusted his glasses on his face. His clothes had a medieval look to them, and yet, they were modern for a gothic. "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"You cut your hair." Alvin commented approvingly. "It looks good."

"Yes, I've been wanted to give myself a new hair style for while."

Both chipmunks stood and faced each other for a brief moment then embraced each other in a hug. "It's good to see you again, old friend." The dark chipmunk said with a smile.

"Like wise, Simon." Alvin grinned, as they pulled apart. "So, have decided to start making a regular check up on me, or what?" He enquired.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten our 10 year reunion?" Simon looked up at him in shock.

"What? Is that tonight? So soon?" Alvin spoke a little surprised. "My how time flies when you're an immortal." Alvin chuckled amusingly.

"It's amazing what you find so amusing." Simon began scolding. "And don't think I haven't noticed you showing off your fangs to that crowd of worshiping wannabe's. Why not just put a big sign on your chest that says 'I'm a real Vampire, so you better run!'"

"Oh please, here we go…" Groaned Alvin. "For your information, there were other Vampires, like us, in that audience. Also, the other half of the crowd seemed so stoned and drunk to even care what matter of creature I am. They just care of the music I sing."

Simon shook his head in disbelief. "Forget it." He muttered. Bringing his attention back up, Simon raised an eyebrow as he studied Alvin's appearance from head to toe. "You are not going to visit with the girls dressed like that, are you?" Simon asked with a disapproving tone.

"What's the matter with the way I'm dressed. This is the latest fashion in gothic accessories, unlike like you, Mr. 'I haven't abandoned the 10th century look yet'."

A little stunned, Simon looks down at his attire in wonder. There couldn't be any way that his white top with laced cuffs and also down the front could be that much out of date. Neither could his black tight pants and belt with golden buckle. His brown style boots with them folded down just below the knees. This style of boots have carried him throughout the centuries, although, it has been harder and harder to find another pair similar to them these days.

With a frowning sigh, Simon again shook his head. "Ok, never mind on how either of is dressed. Just follow me. The girls are probably at the cafe by now."

"Ah, the girls. It'll be nice to see them again." Alvin drifted in memory as he followed his ancient friend.

---------------------------

Not far away, two female chipmunks walk up along a dark street. Both dressed in sexy gothic outfits. The taller of the two wore a laired crushed-velvet dress with a velvet-blue corset showing around her waist. Her long brown hair flowed all the way down to her buttocks. She also wore purple glasses that matched her dress. Up along her arms she wore black lacy gloves that were torn in a few places. The gloves stopped just before her shoulders. Around her neck, she has a silver sterling pentagram. Her black boots, may appear clunky, but made no noise as she walked on the sidewalk.

The other female, slightly shorter, wore a black leather vest. Her black skirt came down on a 'V' shape just covering her hips. The rest of the skirt was a pink see through mesh material. To complete her outfit, she wore black high heels. She had pinned her soft reddish-brown hair up into a ponytail that hung down towards her shoulders. Her appearance seemed to be a cross between gothic and a pop rock style.

The area where they are walking is considered not a safe place for young women at this time of night. Trouble tends to lurk in every dark corner. In fact, trouble seems to be following these unsuspecting Chipettes at this very moment.

"What do you know? We're being followed, Jeanette." The reddish-brown haired chipette said after spotting, from the corner of her eye, three dark figures walking up behind them.

"Yes, Brittany, I can smell them coming." The taller female whispered. "Look ahead, there are more."

A young Rock Gang between the ages of 14 to 22 started to come around in all angles to surround the two young females. But little do these juvenile delinquencies realize that they've walked into a danger much bigger then they are.

The two Chipettes smiling at each other knowingly as the gang closes in on them, stopping them in their tacks. Being the streets are dark, the punks are unaware of the calm expression on the girls' faces.

"Hey there, sweet things. You two dressed for some kind of party?" A young punk grinned hungrily.

"That's right. And if you would be so kind to move, we can get to our party without you being harmed." Brittany said waving her hand from side to side, indicating the young punk to move out of her way.

"Hows about yous party with us, instead?" The 18 year old, beside him cooed as he pulled out his pocketknife and flipped it up, exposing the sharp blade.

"Hmm, I suppose we've got a moment to _kill_…" Brittany said, cocking her head to one side.

"Brittany, we did not come to this town to create a big scene. We are suppose to be meeting the boys by now." Jeanette said in a lecturing tone.

"Oh, come on, Jeanette. This won't take long." Brittany chuckled.

"Enough talk, hows about giving us a kiss doll." The 18 year old spoke. He grabs Brittany and yanks her arm roughly towards him, but before his lips could touch hers she quickly freed herself and smacked him across the face.

"Now, now. I did not say you could do that." Brittany shook her finger in a 'for shame' fashion to the punk.

"You BITCH! I'll make you pay for that!" In fury, the punk thrust his pocketknife up to forcefully jab Brittany in the stomach. To his surprise, she moved quickly to one side, but apparently not quick enough. He managed to create a tear in the side of Brittany's skin-tight leather vest.

Brittany stood frozen for a brief moment. With a stunned look, she examined the damage with her eyes. Suddenly she made a low growling noise as she raised her glowing eyes up to her attacker.

"My DRESS!" She spat angrily. "You've RUINED my DRESS! I actually paid money for it so I could look my best tonight!" Brittany screeched. She began hissing at the now scared youth, exposing her sharp fangs at him.

"Heh, she tends to over-react sometimes." Jeanette excused Brittany's actions to some of the other confused gang members.

The punk with the knife finally realized that he was not dealing with a normal girl. He found himself trying to back away from her. Brittany grabbed him before he could get too far. With a snarl, Brittany widened her mouth towards his face.

"I promise this will hurt…" Brittany purred, seductively in his ear. "…A lot." She adds before biting down on his neck.

The youth screamed in agony as he felt his artery vein being punctured and the feeling of his blood flowing out of it. He began to panic as he could now feel a small trickle of blood sliding down his neck.

"Help me." He pleaded to his other gang members.

Confused they turned to Jeanette to see what she would do. To their surprise she too had her eyes glowing as she exposed her sharp fangs, while making a hissing sound.

Instead of trying to help, they realized they were in way above their heads. As quick as they all could, each of them turned tail and ran as fast as they could away from the scene. Jeanette simply watched as the once brave scary boys suddenly disappeared back into the shadows of the streets. She began to shake her head. This was what she wanted to avoid. No doubt, these punks will spread the word of their existence. For now, she chooses not to worry about that. Right now, she feels that the kid, that is now paying the ultimate price for ruining Brittany's dress, has learned his lesson.

"Brittany, I don't think a little rip is something worth taking his life for. Besides, we are not here to feed on pray tonight. We have a meeting to get to, remember?" Jeanette tells her.

Brittany pulls away and savers the fresh warm blood over her tongue. "I remember." She answers after swallowing her last mouthful.

The punk, practically in a state of shock, stands frozen before the two female chipette Vampires. Subconsciously, he grabs hold of the still bleeding wound on his neck. He feels he should run away, but somehow, it seems that he has forgotten how.

"I suggest we leave. The boys will be waiting for us for sure by now." Jeanette said seriously.

"Honestly, you sound like Simon sometimes." Brittany scoffed as she licked the last bit of remaining droplets of blood on her lips. "Fine. Lets go."

The injured punk tries to push himself up against the wall, wishing he could just ghost through. It didn't matter that the two female vampires simply ignored him as they walked away, he still feared being hurt by them. He watched with a terrified expression as the two girls vanished around the corner, leaving him alone.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting!   
TEN MINUTES LATER! 

Brittany and Jeanette enter in an underground pub. The place seemed pretty much empty. It is now closed off to the public, save for a few special guests that asked to have this place rented out for a quiet reunion. The only person that stayed was the bartender. He looked up, while whipping the glass in his hand with a clean rag, at the girls as they walked down the stairs. At the end of the bar sat two familiar male chipmunks. Simon and Alvin look up as the girls continued to up to them.

"Fashionably late, are we?" Simon sarcastically comments, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh don't you start." Brittany snapped back. "You were late the last time we had a meeting."

"I was _tardy_, because _someone_ said he knew a short cut." Simon tried correcting, while blaming the situation on Alvin. Without even looking up at the girls he picks up his wine glass and sipped the red liquid from it.

"Geez, you listen to me once in the 500 years that you've known me, and you won't seem to let it go that I was wrong that one time." Alvin snarled.

"You are often wrong, many times." Simon plainly states. "I just don't like being late for anything."

"True, you do get mighty cranky if you do not feed at the right time." Brittany chuckles as she helps herself to the special red 'wine'. She even pours a second glass for Jeanette.

Simon gives a small smile as Jeanette accepts the wine glass from Brittany. "Glad to see the two of you are getting along."

"Where have you been? Of course we get along." Brittany snorted before sipping her wine glass. The thick red liquid tasted more pure then the punk in the ally as it touched her tongue.

"Forgive me. Usually when I see you two you are usually trying to one up my beloved Jeanette." Simon says with a half smile.

"I don't have to 'one up' anyone, because it wouldn't be much of a contest. I'd win for sure, being that I _am_ the cutest Vampire on the planet. Right, lover boy?" Brittany proudly states, while throwing her arm over Alvin's shoulders.

"Yes my beautiful seductress." Alvin cooed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was rewarded with Brittany purring loudly in his ear just before pressing her lips hard up against his.

Not wanting to witness their passionate kiss any further, Simon brings his attention back to Jeanette. He instantly recognizes the sterling pentagram dangling around her neck. With a soft touch, Simon picks up the necklace with his cold hand. He examines it with his steal grey-blue eyes. After a brief moment, he then looks into Jeanette's green eyes. She gives him a soft smile. Regardless of her paled fur, she is still the most beautiful creature he has ever come across throughout the centuries.

"You still wear this?" He asks her in wonder.

"I never took it off since the night you first gave it to me. The night you made me what I am today." She answers sweetly.

Alvin pulled out from the kiss to taste the blood, not from the wine, but from a mortal. "You fed just before coming here." He stated rather then questioned, smacking his lips together.

"It was more like a snack. No. More like teaching a punk a lesson for ruining my dress." She responded by showing him the rip caused by the attempted knife stab.

"I hope you taught him well." Alvin smirked.

"Lets just say, he won't ever want to draw a knife before a woman for a very long time, if ever." Brittany chuckles before bringing her face up close to his for another kiss.

"Are you two going to do that all night?" Simon asked in an irritated tone.

Alvin and Brittany pulled away from each other to glare at Simon.

"Leave them be, my love." Jeanette sighed romantically. "At least they have found each other. And it is refreshing to see their love so strong still after all this time."

"I suppose you're right." Simon agrees with a smile. He takes her hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. Jeanette couldn't help but to giggle as he pulls her in and wraps his arms around her. "No matter what, it's good to be free from the Master's control." He cooed softly.

"You know, I remember the night we escaped from the Master." Brittany says pulling away from Alvin in a thoughtful posture. "Now that was an adventure."

**-----------------------**

**MAY 1002 – Somewhere in the outskirts of Romania! **

On top of a hill sits a dark castle. Over in the eastern sky light threatens to peak over the hillside. In the castle its residents are preparing for their daily rest. Each make their way down towards the dungeon, all accept one. A young Chipmunk male wearing a white silky shirt with ruffled sleeves and front. He wore black tight pants with a belt and golden buckle. The boots he wore were brown that folded over just under the knees. His slightly curly brown hair reached down to his shoulders. Even though he doesn't really need them, this young chipmunk still wears the same glasses on his face from when he was a mortal. It is the only part of him that reminds him of who he was before he was crossed over.

The young looking chipmunk Vampire sneaks his way towards the secret tunnel that will lead to the forest nearby. Even though he knows the risks that he is about to take, Simon just can't seem to stand being with the Master's 'family' another single night. This young chipmunk thirsts for freedom, and a chance to experience the world on his own.

"Where do you think your going?" A sly sexy voice called out to him.

"Brittany?" Simon's head turned to see a young Chipette in a long pink dress and a tight corset wrapped around her waist. The corset is so tightly tied up that it causes her breasts to be pushed up in the front to give a softer round look to them. Her pink sleeves drape loosely over her shoulders. Lastly, her reddish-brown hair is tied up with a pink ribbon. "You are supposed to go with the rest of the Master's children down to the dungeon before the sun rises." He tells her.

"Perhaps, but so are you." She pointed out.

"I have decided to leave." Simon said, answering her question before she even got the chance to ask.

"Leave? You can't leave. The Master won't let you." Brittany scolded.

"True, that is why I am leaving now. I have calculated a full proof escape plan that will enable me to move through this tunnel, run through the forest, over the hill, and reach the cave that is four miles away before the first raise of the sun hits the surface of the land."

"That is has to be one of the most craziest plans I have ever heard. Even if this plan of yours does work, you know the Master won't rest until he has you back here, and no telling if he will let you live after that."

"Let's get one thing straight. I never wanted to be apart of his _family_." Simon scowled.

"Maybe so, but he has given you so many opportunities that you most likely never had as a mortal. I know that I am grateful for the gifts he has given me. My mortal life is behind me now."

"Do you even remember your life as a mortal?"

"Barely. Then again, it wasn't much of a life that I lived. Unlike you, I enjoy being a Vampire." Brittany grinned with pride, but then slowly began frowning. "Even though I would like to see the world the Master has promised me."

"And yet, he still has you stuck here. Trapped under his control. Like the rest of his rats." Simon growled threw his teeth.

"Yeah. I suppose." Brittany said thoughtfully to Simon's words. She then looks up at him in concern. "You don't enjoy being what you are? Is this why you are risking everything in order to leave?"

"It's not that I don't enjoy being a Vampire, I just don't wish to be apart of this family. I thirst for my freedom." Simon eyed the tunnel warily, hoping this unexpected delay won't cost him his chance to be free.

"And you've decided to go alone?"

"Yes."

"You won't make it." Brittany said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I will!" Simon said, as matter of fact.

"Not alone you won't." Brittany gave him a warning stare.

"I have thought about this long and hard. Calculated all possibilities. Trust me, I'll be ready for anything. I will succeed." Simon was about to take his first step towards the tunnel when Brittany stopped him once more.

"Wait!" She cried out to him.

"What is it?" He growled at her, and an eerie glow in his eyes to emphasize his displeasure of her constant attempt to delay him.

"I want to come too." She says in an almost bashful and desperate way.

"Why?" Simon slumped his shoulders forward in frustration. "You don't like me, and I am not fond of you either. So what is possessing you to want to come with me along my journey?"

"Because I want to see the world. The Master is unwilling to let any of us leave his sight for any reason. Being that you have a more stable plan to escape, I want to experience freedom too. Even if it will be with you." She finished off with a cold tone.

"I see. And what if I won't let you?"

"Then I shall scream right now to alert the Master. For sure your immortal life will end before the sun's first rays." Brittany warns him with a sly grin.

Simon nervously looked around the hall in which they both stood. Being that the coast was still clear, he nods to Brittany. "Fine, you can come. But do well to keep up."

"I'll keep up, you have no worries about that." With that, both Simon and Brittany set off through the tunnel. They ran over the hill and made it to the cave in time as the sun began peeking over the eastern sky.


	3. The Journey of Their Escape

Chapter 3: Their Journey of Escape!   
A WEEK LATER – Somewhere in Paris! 

He knew they had to keep moving. The Master's energy was felt coming closer each night. The only thing that kept them from moving faster was the fact that they needed to feed. Simon looked over to his fellow escapee, Brittany. He began remembering the night the Master brought her to the castle. Her mortal body was frail, sick with a fatal decease. The Master felt Simon was ready for a mate, it would seem the young chipmunk Vampire seemed so discouraged all the time. Simon never really knew why he was chosen to be one of his children, but like many that lived with the Master, had learned to accept his fate.

Ever since the first night that Simon had crossed over in 912 he had tried to withdraw himself from the Master's power. It wasn't long until Simon found out a bit of his Master's past, including the name he went by, which just happened to be Dave. Of course, Simon kept this taboo information to himself; he just knew that the immortal human would be displeased. No matter how much Simon disliked being kept somewhere he felt he didn't belong, he would respect his Master's wishes, but only for a short while.

Finally, in 993 the Master brought in a young chipette that seemed to have developed a cancer. In those days there were no cures for any cancer, so all were fatal. The immortal human, in a dark three piece suit and cape carried the young chipette into the castle and laid her down on one of the beds in the upstairs room.

"Simon, enter this room! I wish to show you something." The Master ordered as he spotted his young chipmunk son walking past the door.

Simon looked over to his Master. He raised his eyebrow in puzzlement. It's not every night that the Master would order him to do anything. Reluctantly, Simon entered the room and noticed immediately the sick chipette lying in the bed. Her reddish-brown hair appeared oily and thin, due to her being so sick. Beads of sweat seeped through her moist fur on her face, which was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She slowly began to open her weak eyes to peer over at the immortal chipmunk.

"Look Simon I have found you a mate." The Master proudly stated.

"A mate, Master?" Simon again gave a perplexed look at the human Vampire.

"Yes, her name is Brittany. Don't you find her to be perfect?"

Perfect? Simon looked at her once more. He could smell death on her. How could she be 'perfect'? "She will die soon, Master. The disease that has captured her has taken over. The only perfection I can tell is that her misery will soon come to an end." Simon coldly stated.

"You are right." The Master quickly agreed. "Her life will soon end, but only for her to awaken into a new life." He said hovering over the chipette's dying body.

"You plan on making her into one of us?" Simon looked almost stunned.

"Yes. She will be your mate. Perhaps she will bring you the joy that you seem to be searching for in your immortal existence."

Simon held back the need to lung forward to beat his Master down. "With all do respect, Master, I never asked for a mate."

"You WILL have a mate, and it shall be her!" The human Vampire growled with glowing eyes.

"Master, forgive me, but she is not my type." Simon tried to explain.

"ENOUGH!" The Master's voice boomed, causing a vibration that Simon felt within his bones. "You will stand there in silence as I will now transform this young one from death to a rebirth." Again he leaned forward and gently touched the chipette's face. "Are you ready, my child?"

"Yes." She answered him with a weak tone. The Vampire leaned forward and ever so gradually, lifted the Brittany's head so her neck is more exposed. Dave opened his mouth to allow his fangs to be shown. He immediately plunged them into the arteries in her neck, causing the blood to flow out from them. She mostly welcomed this fate, for she knew she was going to die anyway.

This would not be the first time Simon would witness a mortal crossing over. In fact he found it quite fascinating. Someday, he knew this skill would be useful to know, so he would watch his Master carefully as he would now take his sharp fangs out of the young victim's neck. Her body became limp. Simon could barely hear her heart beating. He can tell she is so very close to death now. With an evil smirk, Dave pulled back his sleeve and brought up the inner side of his wrist up to his mouth. Using his fangs, he punchers his own veins and allows himself to start bleeding.

"Now, child, drink…" The Master said with a soothing voice. He brings his bleeding wrist up to the Brittany's mouth, which accepts the warm thick liquid. It wasn't long until her body began showing more life. Suddenly she brings a hand up to grab his arm to force his cut wrist up against her mouth so more blood would spill down her throat.

Without warning, the chipette let go and began screaming in agony. She tossed from right to left under the bed sheets. Simon knew her mortal body is now dying. Soon this would come to an end, and her immortal life should begin.

As predicted, the chipette became quiet as she rose up from the pillows. Her hair grew thicker, and fangs formed in with her teeth. An eerie glow began to shine in her eyes as she looked around the room. She relaxed a bit as an evil smirk formed her lips. "That feels much better," she cooed.

**----------------------------**

"Aren't you paying attention?" Brittany cried out in a whinny tone.

"Huh?" Simon blankly looked up to see an annoyed look on the chipette's face. "Sorry. Lost myself in thought for a moment." He apologized.

"Thinking about me?" She purred.

Simon gave her an irritated look. He did not wish to give her the satisfaction that he was thinking about the evening she had crossed over. To avoid the subject, he quickly changed the conversation. "What were you asking about?"

Brittany sighed in frustration before pointing down into a village in the valley. "Those two men. Do you not agree that they would have strong blood to feed on?"

With a focused stare, Simon peered down at the men Brittany had spotted. Indeed their blood flowed strong. He could hear their hearts beating with a powerful rhythm. Simon smiled knowing that their sacrifice will certainly provide Brittany and him enough strength to carry on their journey for two nights without feeding.

"They will be…perfect." He smiled approvingly.

"Just like me?" Brittany again purred.

Simon let out a rough growl. How is it that almost every conversation he has with her, ends up being on how 'perfect' she thinks she is. "Whatever," he grumbles, "lets go."

Together, the two creatures of the night moved down the hill without a single noise to announce their presents. Their victims never knew what had got them, nor did the rest of the village until their bodies were discovered in the morning. The two chipmunk Vampires had disappeared into the night.

**-----------------------------**

**OCTOBER 1225 – Somewhere In The City of Ankara, Turkey!**

For the past century and a quarter, Simon and Brittany have crossed the globe and back again. Regardless of the lack of emotion they show towards each other, both realize that their journey would not be as enjoyable, not to mention safer alone.

Although they have managed to elude the Master, that didn't mean they couldn't feel his presents often keeping up with them, even when they traveled across the seas. Deep inside, Simon knew it would be only a matter of time when Dave, their Vampire Master, will catch up. His only question was what would the Master do to them when he did catch up.

At the moment, Simon walked alone in the city of Ankara searching for his first victim for the evening. Down the street he spotted a young woman walking out of a building. With a sly grin, the chipmunk Vampire quietly walked up to her. The un-expecting women finally turned to suddenly realize a 4'9 chipmunk wearing glasses had been standing a foot away. She let out a little yelp as she took two steps back.

"Forgive me, ma'am." He spoke to her in Turkish. Being an immortal, gives him the advantage of learning all sorts of different languages, especially throughout his travels. "The night is becoming late, and soon danger will lurk in the shadows." How close to the truth is that, Simon snickered inwardly.

"Oh, um, yes I suppose you could be correct." She responded to him in Turkish, her native tongue. "What is it you want, stranger? I have not seen you around here before." The young woman eyed him warily. Something about this chipmunk didn't seem trustworthy.

"I wish to escort you home." Simon politely bowed to her. "I have just recently came to your fare city and quickly realized that nighttimes is not safe for a beautiful creature as yourself."

"And you, er, will protect me?" The young women question, looking down at the chipmunk's size.

"Don't let my appearance fool you. I am stronger then you think." The chipmunk Vampire gave a sneaky grinned.

For a moment the young woman just stood wondering if she should trust him or not. Something in the back of her mind still seemed to want to warn an impending danger. But what kind of danger? Finally she let out a sigh, "alright, you may escort me home." She said, holding out her hand for him to accept.

"Thank you, ma'am." Simon cooed. He reached up to take her hand failing to know that she would feel the temperature of it.

"Your hand, young sir, it is cold!" She cried, almost letting go and stepping back.

"It is a cold night." He explained cleverly before walking her through the dark streets.

**--------------------------**

15 MINUTES LATER… 

Brittany wondered the streets after she had fed on her victim, which was a handsome male in his mid 20's. The taste of his rich blood still swam around her tongue. The man never knew what hit him. One moment he is finishing his work in the blacksmith workshop, and as he is leaving he meets up with Brittany. Immediately her beauty captivates the young man. She smiled smugly knowing that all men find her irresistible. Soon after, Brittany guides him away from the busy streets and into the secluded shadows of an ally. There it didn't take long for him to realize what matter of creature she really was. Not that would change anything. He met his fate quickly.

As the female chipmunk Vampire walked past an ally, she heard a familiar moan. It was a woman taking her last breath. This was a sound she knew all too well. A small smile curled up at the corner of her mouth. Brittany sauntered her way up to where the noise came from. There she found her fellow journeymen, Simon, he is hunched over a limp body of a young human woman.

Brittany chuckled under her breath. "You sure lavish yourself over the young females, don't you?" She teased the chipmunk Vampire.

Simon sits up and sets the lifeless body onto the ground. He is unaffected by her attempt to get him mad. Simon simply tilted his head back to swallow his last mouthful of blood. "I told her that danger lurks in the shadows at night." He calmly stated while whipping the corners of his mouth with his index finger and thumb.

"It jokes? I'm impressed. In over a hundred years, I don't think I ever heard you speak with humour before." Brittany snickered.

"There really hasn't been a reason for me to 'speak with humour' before." He tells her plainly. He turns to face her with a solemn expression.

"So why are you Mr. Funny-man now all of a sudden?"

Simon didn't answer her; he looked blankly past her to something that stood familiar. If it was possible, fear began showing on his face.

"Now what is wrong with you?" Brittany huffed placing her fists firmly on her hips.

"The Master…" He spoke in a whisper.

"What?" Gasped Brittany. She quickly spun around to see, indeed, the Master standing up on the roof of the building across the street. The moon cast and eerie glowing light around his body. "What do we do?" She whispered hoarsely to Simon.

"We run." He said flatly before bolting off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait for me…" Brittany cried after him. It was a good thing both chipmunks fed just moments ago, otherwise neither of them would have the energy to run so fast. They knew they were being followed. In fact, they could sense the entire family running after them.

Simon and Brittany tried to lose them in the forest nearby the city. Shadows of Vampires seemed to fly from treetop to treetop and along the ground beside them. It didn't take long for Simon and Brittany to realize that they were about to be caught in a trap. The two chipmunk Vampires stopped when the Master and four of his strongest children stood before them. They looked around, only to confirm that they are surrounded. All around the ground and up in the trees, about fifty Vampire men and women stood, ready to pounce if the order gave out. All of their eyes glowed an eerie yellow light in the darkness.

"Did you two think you could elude me forever?" Dave said, cocking his head to one side. Neither Simon nor Brittany answered; they just gave him a serious look. "I don't believe this treachery that you both have put me through. How dare you run off, and after I have brought you into my family."

"Family? If you clearly would remember, I **NEVER** wanted to be apart of your _family_!" Simon snapped.

"Yeah, and I wanted to go out and see the world, which you promised and never kept." Brittany huffed, crossing her arms.

"So, it would appear that I have two little spoiled brats in my mist." Dave came to a conclusion as he brought his hand up to his chin in a pondering thought. "What to do with you?"

"Er, let us go?" Brittany asked hopefully, her voice soft spoken in an almost shy manner. Simon turned to her, giving her the look that said 'are you kidding?'

"Hm, that might not be a bad idea." The Master smirked. Simon couldn't believe his hears. He spun his head up to Dave to see if he would be teasing them. "I mean, you two have shown great skills in this past century. It might be interesting in how you shall survive the centuries to come, especially when you meet up with the Vampire Slayers for the first time. I know for a fact they don't take kindly to creatures such as us. They are even harder on rouge Vampires that leave the safety of their family's lair."

"V-V-Vampire Slayers?" Brittany stuttered. She never heard of such creatures before, nor did she like the sound of them.

"They are mortals, very skilled warriors to be precise. Their entire lives are dedicated to hunt and destroy our kind." Simon explained.

"Very well said, Simon." Dave applauded. "I've always known you were a brilliant young soul when I found you."

"Much like how I found out your real name, your mortal name?" Simon said smugly, knowing all too well that this would upset his Master.

"We won't get into that, now would we?" The Master responded firmly.

"Why not…Dave." Simon couldn't help but to smirk proudly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ooo, Dave. Nice name." Brittany stepped in a teasingly manner.

"That's _enough_!" Dave roared with angry glowing eyes. "You both should be grateful that I would let you live the life of the undead this night."

"Why let us live at all? We betrayed you, left your sanctuary. Disobeyed your most important rules, and had you chase us all across the globe. What is your plan for letting us live now?" Simon desperately asked. He couldn't help but to wonder.

Dave gave an evil chuckle before responding. "That is for me to know, and you to find out…That is if you both should survive that long. We will cross path again, and when we do, be sure to know that I won't be so lenient on letting you live."

After their Master signals the other Vampires to disappear into the night with him, Simon and Brittany stand alone in the middle of the forest. Everything is now quiet again, except the chirping of crickets in the nearby meadow. It didn't take long for Brittany to turn towards Simon with a look of disappointment.

"Well, this is sure a fine mess you got us into." She blamed with her hands planted on her hips.


	4. The Night Is Young!

**Some lyrics are borrowed from the song 'Vampire' by Bif Naked.**

**Chapter 4: The Night Is Young!**

**2004 – BACK IN THE CLUB!**

"Another round, Simon?" The blond bartender asked as he picks up the empty wine bottle off the table, which the chipmunks decided to sit at. Regardless of his youthful features, the bartender's eyes appear ancient.

"Yes, Jeff. Thank you." Simon answered smiling up at the undead human. "How are Mary and the others?"

"They are doing well. In fact, they wouldn't mind joining you later on if you don't mind." Jeff asked.

"No, it should be fine to see them again." Simon said.

Brittany eyed the human suspiciously; she even gave him a snobbish glare as he tried to politely smile at her. As Jeff walked back to the bar, Brittany quickly turns to Simon.

"I am shocked you would even still talk to this clan of Vampires!" She hissed at him. "Considering they almost destroyed the four us 400 years ago."

"That was a long time ago, and emends have been made." Simon explained calmly.

"Not with me, they haven't." Brittany growled.

"That'll be enough, Brittany." Simon ordered with a monotone expression. He is trying so hard not to be effected by her constant complaining. "This clan has been so kind to offer their business establishment and close it off to the public so that we can have this meeting. So, please, I strongly advise you to show a little more respect to them. If only this one evening anyway."

"You know, Brittany does have a point Simon." Jeanette piped up.

"Thank you, Jeanette." Smiled Brittany. She admired her Vampiress Sister agreeing with her.

"Not you too." Simon said in shocked. He couldn't believe that his beloved Jeanette would betray him like this.

"Hey, I too have issues with these Vampires." Alvin stepped up into the conversation. "How do we know that they won't try tying us up in some field to allow the morning sun to burn our flesh again?" He asked with a little nervousness in his voice.

"They won't." Simon assures them. "Trust me."

"Here you go, Simon…and company." Jeff said putting down another bottle, and giving the rest of the chipmunks at the table an evil grin, knowing that would intimidate them.

"Thank you, Jeff." Simon said, not taking notice of the expression he gave the other chipmunks. Instead, the chipmunk vampire lifts the bottle and refilling everyone's glass, including his.

The human Vampire chuckled inwardly as he walks away from the table. Yes it was 400 years ago when his clan ran into the Chipmunk Vampires. Yes there were issues back then, but that shouldn't get in the way with them having their special meeting tonight. There would be other nights to finish off what had begun all those centuries ago.

Jeanette turned to see Jeff head back to the back of the bar and disappear behind the curtain. She hadn't felt so uneasy about anyone else since the night she had met Simon.

"Guys, come on." Simon pleaded with the others. He grew concerned that they wouldn't let go of something that happened almost half a century ago. "I assure you that nothing will go wrong tonight."

"Famous last words." Muttered Alvin.

"Look, I have made precautions, just in case." Simon said.

"You have?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, so you three shouldn't have to worry about a thing. Now, shall we have a toast to us for surviving this long?" Simon cocked a smile as he held up his glass in front of him.

"Guess your right." Alvin agrees bringing his glass up then taking a sip. Something catches the corner of his eye, and he turns to see at the end of the Bar sees a stage. A smile forms on his face as a thought enters his mind.

"Say, isn't this supposed to be a party? The night is young after all!" He cries out as he stands up to head for the Karaoke machine near the stage.

Alvin starts the music as Brittany hops on the stage with him. The both of them grin at each other before starting the song.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!_

Simon puts down his glass and looks over to Jeanette with a smirk.

"What?" Jeanette said, eyeing her immortal love suspiciously.

"Would my lady like to dance?" He asked taking her hand romantically.

_Come to my world, child of the night,  
come out of your darkness and into my light,  
looking for you all of your life,  
don't be afraid - it'll be all right...  
_

Simon and Jeanette get up off their seats and start to dance along with the song Alvin and Brittany are singing. Whether it is the eerie beat of the song, or the way these two move, but it appears that they are floating with every step they do. Their eyes are locked as if they are reading each other's soul.

_God grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,  
let my love take you higher,  
guess what... I'm a vampire!  
_

The more the immortal lovers danced, the closer they got to each other. It brought memories of their first encounter with each other.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
if want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire!_


	5. Jeanette's Crossing!

**Chapter 5: Jeanette's Crossing!**

**1500 – A Small Village Just Out Side of Brussels, Belgium!**

A lone Chipmunk walks dark streets in the cold night. The cool brisk air does not bother him, for he doesn't feel the temperature on his fur. If you were to touch this Chipmunk's face you would think he's dead. In fact, he is. But the foolish mortals in the village do not realize this. To them from arm's length, Simon appears as a living breathing mortal. The glasses on his face help bring out that illusion. This is the kind of advantage he has over his victims.

Not many of the mortals from this village interested him much. He thirsted for more intelligent blood. His traveling companion is off doing her own hunt, so she won't distract him while he takes on his own prey. As he heads up a hill he notices a young female Chipmunk walking to a watering well. She has thick long brown hair that reaches down to her buttocks. On her face she has on big round pink-framed glasses to help with her vision. Her dress is a plain dull grey with patches sewn on it. It didn't take much for this Vampire Chipmunk to tell that this Chipette is a servant girl. He quietly watches her from the shadows as she slowly descends the bucket down the well.

Simon couldn't help but to feel an attraction to this Chipette. She looks like the type that wouldn't give up no matter what the odds are. He can see that as she struggles to bring the heavy water filled bucket back up from the bottom of the well. She manages to reel it up to the surface, but quickly discovered a new problem. The brunette Chipette growled slightly knowing that this is the same problem she faces every time she gets the water from the well. She has the bucket up from the well, but she can't reach it unless she lets go of the lever, and if she lets go of the lever the bucket will fall.

The Vampire Chipmunk intriguingly watches as she attempts to try and solve this problem. After trial and error, the Chipette tries sitting up on the rim of the well. Her foot holds the lever in place, while she reaches for the bucket. This awkward position blocked her from realizing that she is slowly slipping. Gravity suddenly takes control as her foot loses its hold on the lever, and she started heading down the well along with the bucket.

To the Chipette's surprise someone manages to grab her hand and the lever before she and the bucket fell any further. She looked up in awe, and suspicion. No one ever bothered to catch her before, no one ever cared too. Society pegged her as a servant, and nothing more. Once the Chipette was able to stand on the surface ground once more, she looked up at her saviour.

She couldn't place it, but for some reason she felt she couldn't fully trust this strange Chipmunk. He looked directly at her with no emotion. It didn't matter that he appeared mortal. It was the fact he looked pale and his eyes showed barely any life to them. What seemed to startle her more is the fact that this stranger seemed to have come out of no where to rescue her. Her jaw dropped as she watched the Chipmunk take the water filled bucket off the hook and hold it as if it were a feather. She didn't know if she should run away, or scream, or both.

"I'd be careful if I were you." The strange Chipmunk finally spoke. "It looks like that drop is a long way down."

"I-I-I know." The Chipette replies, but still unsure if she should be even talking to this stranger.

Simon raised his eyebrow at her. "I take it you fell down this well before?"

"Um, yeah. Many times." She bashfully admits. Jeanette's face grew dark as she stared down the dark hole of the well. "Sometimes I wish I could stay down there. I find the darkness comforting. It seems more real the surface."

"The world is beautiful on the surface white, green, and red. But inside there are blacker colors, dark like Death." Simon says.

"Hey, that's one of Walther von der Vogelweide's poems." Jeanette spoke in a perkier voice. "It's called 'Alas! Where Have All The Years Gone' if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct." Simon gave her an impressed look. "You know of von der Vogelweide's work?" The Vampire Chipmunk's eyes widen, slightly, in surprise. How could a simple servant girl know of such great work?

"Oh yes. When my master is asleep I sometimes sneak into his library to read some of his books. I of course don't do this when he's awake, or I could get into trouble." The Chipette blushed.

The Vampire Chipmunk cocked his head to one side and asked, "What is your name?" Even as he asked this, he wondered why he would even want to know such a thing. He never asked any of his victim's names. That just wouldn't be logical.

"M-m-my name?" The Chipette nervously twiddled her fingers through the loose hair dangling at the side of her face.

"You do have one, don't you?"

"Y-yes it's, um, Jeanette." She told him in a barely audible voice.

"Very nice."

"JEANETTE!" Bellowed a man's voice.

Both chipmunks looked over to the house where a tall man with a very round belly stood in his robe and slippers. He gives the Chipette a cranky look.

"Where is that water for my bath, wench?" He hollered at her once more.

"C-coming, my lord!" Jeanette called back in a timid voice. She turned back to Simon and forces a smile on her face.

"I am paying you to work! Not to talk to strangers, you lazy good for nothing!" The man crows before storming back into the house.

"I better get going." She says before reaching for the bucket of water from Simon's hand. Jeanette struggles to stand straight and walk at the same time with the weight of the bucket.

Simon watches every awkward step she makes towards the house. All of a sudden she stops to look over her shoulder to him.

"I was just wondering something." She says.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Simon." He tells her without hesitation.

"Oh. It was nice meeting you, Simon." Jeanette says before resuming her short journey into the house.

**FOUR DAYS LATER!**

Simon walks up to Jeanette, whom sits patiently for her secret friend by the well. Jeanette quietly stares down the well, her face hidden from view. Every night they would meet there after her master is sleeping. She has put on a white dress for him, mostly because their talks about poetry and other literature have made her feel special. Wearing this white, but still plan dress, makes her meetings with Simon meaningful, and intellectual.

Simon quietly sneaks behind from the shadows. He just loves to see the surprised look on her face when she turns to see him standing behind her.

"Hello Simon!" She says in a calm voice. For the past few days she has become used to his lurking around in the middle of the night.

"How did you know?" Simon tries to look innocent with his reaction.

"I'm not sure. Guess it feels that I've known you for a long time now. And besides, you always seem to come from the same direction about this time to see me." Jeanette chimes with a smile, still facing down the well.

"Oh..." Simon responds sheepishly. When Jeanette finally turns to meet his gaze, to Simons surprise she looks as if she has been beaten. "Who did this to you? He snaps.

"Its alright, it was my fault. I should remember not to anger my master..." Jeanette says, practically in tears. She feels so embarrassed about the whole thing. She knows the master of the house likes his desert on time—and she delayed, it was her fault that he got upset about that.

Simon could almost feel his cold blood boil with fury. He never felt so angry about anything in his life. How could he have so many emotions over one mortal? This isn't right, he feels like he has to do something. Finally he has to turn his head because can feel his eyes burning in the yellowish glow and his fangs readying themselves to bite.

"No one should treat you this way!" He growls.

"Please, you don't have to do anything. It really was a misunderstanding a-a-and I can handle it…really." Jeanette tries to say this with a brave face, but has problems hiding her braveness in her voice. Her eyes filled with tears as she fought to prevent them from falling.

After he regains his composure, Simon then turns back to face Jeanette. "I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" Simon asks as he reaches his cold hand up to her bruised cheek.

A chill ran down her back when his touch grazed her tender fur-covered skin. She always knew there was something strange about this chipmunk, and had her suspicions on 'what' he was. She took it upon herself to read up on creatures that drink blood from her master's library. The word Vampire came up many times. It made sense being the rumours that had been going around town for the last few days with the dead bodies found, and the blood from their bodies are all drained out. If this Chipmunk is really one of them then why hasn't he done any harm to her yet? Right now, she wouldn't mind if he'd take her. Her life has met with serious rough times and it has been difficult to maintain a brave face. It wouldn't make much difference if she'd ceased to exist right now.

Being that her parents had abandoned her, she was sold for slavery. All her life Jeanette did what others expected her to do. How she longed for a different life, a life where she can take control. To be her own person, but if she couldn't have that then death would be the other option. She'd know that her master would easily find and buy another slave for his needs.

"I know what you are!" She finally blurts out, with tears starting to run down her face.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Simon asks with worry.

"You are one of those creatures—the ones that are taking the lives from some of the villagers, aren't you?"

"Well, ah…" Simon nervously starts shying away from the brunette chipmunk.

"Please, you have to help me. You can take me away from this place. I don't want to live anymore, not like this. I'd rather die then live another day like this. I beg of you, help me end this." She pleaded.

"I want to give you life, not end it." Simon whispers to her. "You deserve to enjoy all the beauty life has to offer you."

"Look, I know you wanted to take me the first night we met. Now is your chance. I promise I won't fight you."

Simon gives this some thought. Then he turns to her. "I could take you with me."

"Anything, I'm yours."

"Alright, what I'm about to do is something you would never experience before in you life. First, you may feel a sharp prick on your neck. Then your body would grow cold. After words the sensation of your spirit feeling lighter. But when all is done, you will awaken as a new person, and we would be together for eternity." Simon says in a soft soothing voice that made Jeanette melt in his arms. She just wanted so desperately what he would offer.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he too prepared himself for the first strike.

"I'm ready!" She says, tilting her head back for him to get a clear view of her neck.

The Vampire Chipmunk calculates all the steps his Master had done whenever he took a mortal and crossed them over to the world of the undead. He realizes that this is his first attempt in crossing someone over, and ponders if he will be successful at it. Slowly Simon leans over her neck and carefully lines up his fangs to her arteries. He decides that he will give this a chance. What can it hurt? With a swift motion he takes a bit that punctures her skin. Jeanette lets out a few whimpering noises as he drinks her blood as fast as it is running out of her body.

Jeanette can feel her soul leaving her body; she feels light as her body melded more in with Simon's hold on her. Just then, Simon stops drinking from her and lifts his head.

"Don't stop…" Jeanette manages to squeak past her lips. She can feel him pulling away, and she wanted him to fully give her eternal bliss.

"Not to worry, I'm not done yet." He says as he lifts his arm to his face. Again with a swift bite he snags the main veins on his wrist. Then he brings his now bleeding arm to her lips. "Drink…drink and become a new person."

As the blood touched her lips, Jeanette slowly felt a change happening to her. The more of the blood she drank the stronger and more aware she became. Without warning, a surge of pain hit her throughout her body. She releases herself from his grasp and starts' screaming in agony—was this part of the promise he gave her?

"Its ok…this is part of the transformation, it will pass soon." Simon says convincingly

As promised, the surge of pain faded as fast as it started. She starts feeling her soul returning into her body as a new entity. This makes her feel stronger. She can also feel all of her wounds healing on her face. Jeanette reached up and feels her soft smooth fur again, compared to earlier when she spent nearly forty minutes to clean it up and stopped the bleeding from her cut above her eye. She then feels something new happening inside her mouth as she felt her once round teeth, right then and there grew two fangs. She looks up at Simon with a questioning look.

"You need to feed now." He tells her calmly. He gives an evil smirk, "And I know the perfect first victim for you!"

Quietly Simon and Jeanette walk into the master's room, the same master that had beaten Jeanette earlier that day. They both make it up beside his bed and eye him carefully. Jeanette looks to Simon for guidance. He gives her a nod to go ahead. She then leans over to his neck and before she could bite him he awakens with a start.

"What do you think your doing, slave!" He hollers.

Before the man can lay another hand on Jeanette, Simon steps in and grabs his arm. The man, himself is very big compared to the two chipmunks and one would assume to be stronger too. But Simon seems to hold him with no trouble and doesn't even need to struggle to hold him in his grip.

"Relax, my friend." Simon gives him a leering look along with a smirk. "We are just going to get a bit to eat then be on our merry way."

"What are you talking about? You are not allowed to take my slave anywhere!" The man spits in anger.

"This is where you are wrong, Jeanette is no longer your slave. She is a free woman." He looks at her then again back toward the man and glares harder at him. "And she is hungry. You will give her what she needs…NOW!" Simon Hisses with glowing eyes and fangs showing.

Before the man realizes what is happening, he is thrown backwards on his pillow and Jeanette leans over to bite his neck. Quickly she drinks on his blood till nothing more can be had. She takes every last drop he had to offer her. Jeanette lifts her head and smiles with the life her former master had.

"The power!" She cries. "I could never imagine."

"Come, my love, let us go now. It will be dawn soon." Simon then says as he carefully takes her hand to direct her out of the house.

"I don't understand? What happens at dawn?"

"Well, lets just say we don't quite agree with the sun. Come now, there will be eternity to explore you new gift."

Jeanette smiles and nods as she lets her new love guide her out from the home she dreaded so since childhood. Never again would she suffer under the hands of a controlling master. The mysterious chipmunk has given her a new life. She was now able to be free.


	6. A New Sister!

**Chapter 6: A New Sister!**

**AN HOUR LATER…**

A beautiful Chipette sat by herself inside a hotel room. She grew impatient as she waits for her traveling companion. For the last four days since coming to this small town he has ran off and wouldn't come back till it was almost dawn. She let out an annoyed growl. The town has been growing suspicious of her and her companion's visit. Every night one to two people would disappear. This was not good when visiting a small town. Usually they would stay a day or two to rest and recuperate after a long journey, but for some reason, Simon wants to stay longer. This puzzled Brittany even more.

Even she knew that her and Simon would need to leave soon. Brittany stood up from her seat and straightened out her pretty pink dress. She looked out the window. The sky is already starting to show signs of dawn approaching. Deciding not to risk being caught in the first morning rays of the sun, she draws the curtains shut.

Just then the door opens. Brittany turns to see who is entering. She is relieved to see Simon coming in.

"It's about time!" She snarled at him. "I was about to suspect that you might have been hunted down by"

Brittany stopped lecturing when she saw that Simon was not alone. "Who's that?" She cried out, her voice slightly cracked.

"This is your new sister. Be nice." Simon replied with a stern voice.

"Hello." Jeanette bashfully waves to Brittany.

"Be Nice? With that?" Shrieked Brittany.

"First, lower your voice. Second, I have decided I wanted a mate, and she is a perfect mate for me. And besides, you might like the idea of having another Vampire around that isn't under the command of the Master." Simon says.

Brittany looks over to Jeanette, and as if on queue, the timid new Vampiress accidentally knocks over a vase that was sitting on the table next to her.

"Oops. Sorry." Cringed Jeanette, as if she was expecting to be hit.

With an angry look, Brittany turns to glare hard at Simon. "She is NOT Vampire material!" She growls.

"She'll get use to her powers soon enough." Simon said with a positive grin.

"If you don't get rid of her this minute, I'll leave!" Brittany spat in a threatening tone.

"Good! Please leave." Simon quickly responded. "Look, there's the door. Make my evening complete." He turns away from the tempered temptress, but frowned to sense her presents is still in the room. "Why are you still here?"

"Dawn is approaching. Where would I go?" Brittany huffed in defeat.

With a low growl, Simon shakes his head. "Fine, then stay. But not another word about my new beloved." He says without even turning to see Brittany sticking her tongue at him. "Speaking of which, Jeanette, my love, come here a moment. I have a gift for you."

"A gift? What is it?" Jeanette curiously perked up as she walked over to Simon.

"A gift?" Brittany repeated in a whinny tone. "You never gave me a gift." She pouted at Simon.

"You never earned one." Simon growled with dagger eyes at Brittany.

His attention turned back at Jeanette and the soft features on her face. With a smile on his face, Simon pulled a silver sterling pentagram up from under his shirt and pulled it over his head. The last victim he took from the last town he and Brittany hunted in wore this necklace. For some reason Simon decided to take it. He always knew he'd be giving it to someone special. Now he has found that someone special, and is delighted to be giving this jewellery to Jeanette. The Vampire Chipmunk dangles in front of Jeanette's face as if he were trying to hypnotize her with its swaying motion.

"Oh, it's so pretty." Jeanette commented in a dreamy state.

"Yes, it is. And it's all yours, my love. Allow me to put it on for you." Simon suggested. Jeanette answered him with no words, but a smile and nod of her head.

Simon took pride putting the sparkling jewel around Jeanette's slender neck. Two puncture marks are still seen where Simon bit her just a few hours ago. Simon laughed inwardly knowing that Brittany is still standing a couple of feet away with a jealous and angry look on her face. _'This outta teach her to be arrogant with me,'_ he thought to himself. After connecting the necklace together, Simon spins Jeanette around in order to see the new Vampiress Chipette in all angles.

"You are simply perfect now, my love." He purrs with pride.

"Awe, you're just saying that." Jeanette blushes.

"Oh, please…" Brittany huffed in disgust.

"Quiet you!" Simon snapped at Brittany. She responded with a growl that sounds much like a wild cat in the jungle. Her eyes begin glowing as she glares harder then before.

Ignoring Brittany, Simon again turns to Jeanette and smiles warmly at her. "Come, you shall stay the day with me in my room. As soon as the sun goes down, we will leave this town. No doubt when these villagers find yet another victim dead in his bed, they will be sure to hunt us for the crime."

The moment that Simon closed the door to his room, Brittany lets out a loud screech before heading to her room for the day.


	7. Forbidden Word

My apologies for taking so long in updating this story. I have been rather busy dealing my personal life. Not to mention working on other stories (both here on ff .net and my original stories). Also I have been working on art, both original and fan art. All can be viewed on my website (address is found in my profile, which has been updated with more links in relation to my art/stories here on ff .net).

**SPECIAL ATTENTION TO:**

DestinyIsLoveandSQUIRLL: I enjoyed reading your reviews. You have a very lively spirit. Thank you.

Pyxelle: I look forward in seeing you update soon. Your stories are awesome!

Reggaeshiko-tama: Thanks for recommending my work. I really appreciate it. I am enjoying your stories too. Looking forward in seeing you update soon.

Atomos Infinity, and Stacey: Thanks for your reviews. I love to hear what the readers think of my stories. It is how any of us writers learn in becoming better.

Well, here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy…

**Chapter 6: Forbidden Word!**

**2004 – The Night Club!**

"Ah, come on…Dad…" Alvin mockingly cooed at Simon.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" Simon snapped back.

"Why not? If it weren't for you, I'd still be nothing more then a dead-beat mortal. If you'd excuse the pun." Alvin chuckled.

"I rather just _excuse_ you, period." Simon smirked. He brings his attention to the small stage in the bar. With a smile he watches as he listens to Brittany and Jeanette sing a soft mellow duet.

"Oh, he tells jokes now. Gee, what has gotten you in a less uptight mood tonight?"

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing how this evening turns out. And anything you say will not affect that."

"If you say so… Dad." Alvin couldn't resist himself. He just has to bug Simon somehow.

"I said to never call me that." Simon began to growl.

"And here I thought I was told that nothing I say would affect you tonight." Alvin grinned triumphantly.

Simon took in a deep breath. "Fine. I will just have to occupy my mind else where."

"Are you two bickering again?" Jeanette sighed as she and Brittany walked up to the table after finishing their song on stage.

"Yeah. What is it this time? Simon left his personality in his other pants? Oops that's right…he never had one." Brittany joked with a cocky grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Simon grumbled.

"Now stop it. All of you. We are here to have fun and to catch up on lost time." Jeanette stated.

"Jeanette. What is _time_ to an immortal?" Brittany asked as-matter-of-fact.

"Oh. You do have a point there." Jeanette giggled.

"Of course I do. I was a vampire longer than you, remember." The reddish-brown chipette said in a snobbish tone. Simon rolled his eyes unnoticeably at Brittany's comment.

"If you say so, Brittany." Jeanette again giggled as she waved her hand at her vampi-sister in a manner that said 'whatever'. She sits back down beside Simon and chimes her glass up against his before taking a sip.

"So that is how it's going to be then, is it?" Brittany huffed before snubbing her nose in the air and sitting down beside Alvin.

"Just ignore them, my love. It seems that every time we have a reunion they are always off in their own little world." Alvin commented as he puts his arm around the tempered vampiress.

"Now do you know why I chose you to be my mate?" Brittany said waving her hands at the mushy display Simon and Jeanette are putting on. Her face softened once she felt Alvin caressing her cheek. "You know, the night we met is still the best night I ever had." She started swooning as she inched her face closer to Alvin's.

"I would never forget it. It is a known fact that you've always had me from 'hello'." Alvin responded, before giving her a big kiss.


	8. Alvin's Crossing!

** The song Mick McGuire by Clancy Brothers is borrowed for this chapter. (Note: the word 'Mick' is changed to 'Alvin' in order to fit the character singing it.)**

**Chapter 7: Alvin's Crossing!**

**1504 – Londonderry, Ireland!**

After the sun goes down the town of Londonderry is usually quiet. But there is one chipmunk that likes to liven things up by throwing a huge party at the only bar in town. His name is Alvin, a single young chipmunk that loves be at the center of attention. It seems every night he will get up on stage and perform for everyone, especially the young ladies. As one man played a flute and another played the guitar by the stage, the young adult chipmunk dances and sings Irish songs while drinking Whisky straight up at the same time.

_Oh, me name is Alvin McGuire and I'll quickly tell to you  
Of a young girl I admired called Katy Donahue  
She was fair and fat and forty and believe me when I say  
That whenever I came in at the door you could hear her mammy say:_

"Johnny, get up from the fire, get up and give the man a sate  
Can't you see it's Mr McGuire and he's courting your sister Kate  
Ah, you know very well he owns a farm a wee bit out of the town  
Arragh, get up out of that, you impudent brat, and let Mr McGuire sit down"

Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
"Ah, you know very well he owns that farm a wee bit out of the town  
Arragh, get up out of that, you impudent brat, and let Mr McGuire sit down"  
Now, the first time that I met her was at a dance at Tarmagee  
And I very kindly asked her if she'd dance a step with me  
Then I asked if I could see her home if I'd be going her way  
And whenever I come in at the door you could hear her mammy say:

"Johnny, get up from the fire, get up and give the man a sate  
Can't you see it's Mr McGuire and he's courting your sister Kate  
Ah, you know very well he owns a farm a wee bit out of the town  
Arragh, get up out of that, you impudent brat, and let Mr McGuire sit down"

As this chipmunk sings, he would flirt with all the beautiful women in the bar. In response, they cooed and squealed over his drunken charm.

_Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
"Ah, you know very well he owns that farm a wee bit out of the town  
Arragh, get up out of that, you impudent brat, and let Mr McGuire sit down"  
Ah, but now that we are married, sure her mother's changed her mind  
Just because I spent the legacy her father left behind  
She hasn't got the decency to bid me time of day  
Now whenever I come in at the door you'd hear the old one say:_

"Johnny, come up to the fire, come up, you're sitting in the draft  
Can't you see it's old McGuire and he nearly drives me daft  
Ah, I don't know what gets into him, for he's always on the tare  
Arragh, just sit where you are and never you dare to give old McGuire the chair"

It was then when he got a glimpse at a shadowy maiden in the corner of the bar. This hasn't been the first night he had seen her. Every night for the past three days she has watched him, quietly, as he sung and danced. When Alvin looked closer, he could see her as a female beautiful chipmunk wearing a long pink dress and reddish brown hair pinned up in a ponytail. She starts flashing a flirting grin at him. This aroused him. He wanted to get closer to her. But first he will finish the song.

_Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
Diddle e dowdle-owdle-owdle diddle e dowdle-owdle-ow  
"Ah, I don't know what gets into him, for he's always on the tare  
Arragh, just sit where you are and never you dare to give old McGuire the chair"_

The last note played from the song, and the chipmunk takes a bow to the cheering crowed. Before leaving the stage he says "thank you" to the audience. He starts staggering over to the mysterious maiden chipette.

"I couldn't help but to notice you eyeing me back there." Alvin said in a cocky smirk. He throws his foot up on the chair beside the chipette and leaned onto his knee. This would give most people the impression that he is a macho munk, a real ladies-man.

The Chipette didn't say anything, but continued to study him with her eyes at the same time smiling in approving manner.

"You don't say much, do ya lass?" The chipmunk asked. "I kina like that in a woman." He adds, giving her a wide grin.

The beautiful chipette let out a giggle before leaning up closer to the Chipmunk. "Hello, kind sir. Tell me, do you have a name to go with that handsome face of yours?"

Her soft smooth voice nearly caused the chipmunk to fall over in love. "A-Alvin." He said, nearly stuttering. "And what would yours be, me lady?"

"Brittany." She simply said, holding out her hand for Alvin to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion. "It is nice to meet you…, Alvin." Brittany adds, cleverly saying it in a way so he wouldn't notice her fanged teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Brittany sat quietly in the shadows of the dungeon in the temporary home her and her fellow Vampire travelers are staying. She waited for her newest friend to awaken. It has been nearly an hour since she had him escort her out of the bar. After she guided him to a nearby ally, and there she knocked him out when no one was looking before carrying him here.

Alvin has no idea that the very girl he had been flirting with had fangs and a taste for blood. The last thing he remembers was the beautiful maiden's eerie glowing eyes just before she hit him over the head with a blunt object. He opened his eyes hoping all he'd been through were nothing but a midsummer's night dream.

"Where am I?" He said with a groan, not recognizing his surroundings.

"You are in my home." A soft female voice called out to him, not far from where he is being tied up. _Tied up?_ He thought. Alvin moved his arms slightly and heard the rattling of chains that are attached to the shackles around his wrists.

"Who are you?" Alvin demanded to the shadowy figure.

"I am what you will soon become…a Vampire." Brittany came out with gleaming white fanged teeth, and glowing yellowish eyes.

He let out a yelp when he saw her coming out from the shadows with a big mischievous grin on her face.

"Awe what's wrong, my love?" Brittany chimes in a mocking tone.

"_Your love?_ Oh, I don't know about that." Alvin could feel the sweat running down the side of his face. Even worse is the shackles that he has been put in are rather tight, so it didn't matter how much he struggled he was not about to break free anytime soon.

"Please don't fight what you are about to become."

"What's the matter with the way I am now?" Alvin asked, with his voice cracking slightly an octave higher.

"Oh nothing, really, if you like aging and getting wrinkles...ewe, gross." Brittany cringed.

"Well, I don't really see myself getting to that point. I'm sort of 'live by the moment' kind of guy." Alvin admitted with a corky smile.

"That is why what you are about to become will be all the more delicious." Grinned the Vampiress, exposing her fangs in a seductive manner.

"I'm sorry; blood really isn't high on my most recommended diet plan." Alvin nervously joked.

"Come now just relax." Brittany then moved ever so uncomfortably closer to Alvin. "This won't hurt…much."

His nervousness was beginning show. All braveness he had shown just hours ago faded away completely as Brittany bit down on his neck. Alvin squirmed as soon as he could feel the blood oozing down his furry chest. He could feel the Vampiress' tongue move while she drank the red fluid from his body. He starts screaming at the top of his lungs in hopes that someone could hear him in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the HELL is that noise?" Simon spat, lifting his head up from the book he was reading.

"It sounds like someone screaming in agony and fear in the downstairs dungeon." Jeanette explained just before grinning and lifting her eyes from the book she is reading. "It sounds like Brittany is having fun with her meal again."

"Well that does it! I'm putting a stop to this right now!" Simon said in a demanding voice. He slams his book down onto the table beside him, and storms out the door.

Being that she is a little curious on who this screaming victim is, Jeanette puts her book down as well and follows Simon down to the dungeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Brittany lets go of the young adult chipmunk with a start. The sound the dungeon door unlocking and being slammed up against the wall had shaken the entire chamber. She let out a loud hiss as she turns to see Simon enter with his love, Jeanette.

"Brittany," Simon yelled. "How many times have I told you to never play with your food?"

"For your information, I am about to turn this one over to become like us!" Brittany explains, as she licks the dripping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You're WHAT!" Simon cried historically. "You can't do that. I disallow you!"

"Why can't I...? You turned her over, and without consulting me first." Brittany argued, pointing at Jeanette and slamming her foot onto the ground.

"She does have a point there, my love." Jeanette cooed.

"Jeanette. Whose side are you on?" Simon begins to feel like a cornered animal. He again faces the reddish-brown Vampire Chipette. "Brittany! Do you have any idea what you are doing? Have you ever turned a mortal over before in your entire undead life?"

"Um, including this one?" Brittany said shyly, jerking her thumb over to Alvin's half-dead body.

"Yes." Simon said, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Er, once." She replied in a barely audible voice.

"I see. And do you have any idea what you are supposed to do next?" He demanded.

"Aaaahh…" Brittany paused on how to answer his question. One thing was for certain; she didn't want to admit that she had no clue what she is doing. All she knew was how to kill a mortal, not turn one over to a life of the undead.

"That's what I though." Simon shook his head shamefully. "Well, I suppose we should depose of his body before anyone becomes wise to his disappearance."

"NO! I want him for myself! I'm tired of being alone." Brittany whined.

Alvin, being very weak do to the lack of blood, could hear of most that was being said in the room. He raises his head to speak. "Don't I get a say in the matter? He manages to utter.

"**Shut up!**" Both Simon and Brittany shrieked at Alvin.

Simon, now even more furious, cries out, "You didn't even give him a choice! Brittany that is something the master would have done."

"Well, he did keep giving me the look that he wanted to be with me all night long." Brittany sheepishly admits.

"Oh please, my love, give her the one wish she desires. It just seems so unfair that you have me, and she has no one." Jeanette pleaded, laying one hand onto Simon's shoulder.

Simon lets out a loud sigh mixed in with a growl. He then goes up to the chained chipmunk and lifts his hanging head. By the glazy look in his eyes Simon knew that if he isn't turned over soon he would eventually die do to all the blood he had lost. Finally the weak chipmunk spoke, "help me."

"I can help you." Simon claims in a monotone expression. "But, I will also give you a choice." He looks deeply into the young male chipmunk's eyes as he struggles to stay conscious. With a deep breath, Simon continues, "There are two ways I can help you…one way you will die. The other, you will live, but you will never be the same again…which way do you choose?"

All Alvin heard was that he would live and that was all he wanted to hear. "I want to live." He slurred trying with enormous effort to stay awake.

"Alright, fine." Simon sighed as he began to pull back his sleeve. "But you will be responsible for him." He snapped at Brittany.

"Oh I will." She replied in an almost giddy tone.

Simon raises his wrist up to his mouth before taking a hard bite along the artery vein. His furry skin made a crunching sound as his fangs punctured threw. Red blood began oozing down his arm and hand in a quickened pace. Before too much blood would be missed, Simon held his wrist up to Alvin's face. "Here, open your mouth and drink." He ordered.

Dizzy and confused, Alvin did as he was told. Within a few seconds Alvin began realizing the metallic taste of the fluid going into his mouth, but it is already too late. The transformation is beginning to take effect. He pulls back screaming. Never before has he ever felt such great pain.

"The feeling you are experiencing is your body dying. Do not worry, it will pass soon." Simon said in an emotionless tone.

Whether it had to be his body transforming to the undead, or shear adrenaline, Alvin pulled so hard on his shackles that they ripped out from the wall behind him. The action this chipmunk made took the Chipettes off guard. They leapt back with a yelp. Simon on the other hand continued to stand calmly. He did however, raised his eyebrow as a sign that he is impressed with this new vampire chipmunk. _Perhaps he wasn't a bad choice after all._ He thought.

A few moments passed before Alvin finally calmed down. Slowly, the new vampire rises off the floor and faces Simon. "I am hungry." He says exposing his two new fanged teeth.

"Yes, I figure you must be." Simon answered him with a smile. He turns to look through the small window high up from the floor. It is the only view of the outside. The little bit of sky that Simon can see through the small window still shows that it is night time. "I believe we have time that all of us can go out for a quick snack before dawn." He said feeling a bit drained after crossing Alvin over.

"Ooh, a double date?" Jeanette cooed, wrapping her arm around Simon's.

"You have no idea how happy I am. This is the best night of my life. Now I too can have a mate to call my own." Brittany cheered, hugging Alvin's arm tightly. "Come, my love, there is much to show you before this night is done."

"I will follow you anywhere, my beautiful maiden." Alvin said with a grin. The four Vampire chipmunks leave the dungeon to head outside for a little undead fun.


	9. The Vampire Cult

I know what you all are thinking… _Why is it taking her so long to complete this story_, **_ARG!_** Let's just say, there are too many stories to write, and not enough time to write them all _sniff_. So it isn't that I am not sure what will happen next in this story, it's just that I can't seem to sit down long enough to work on it that often. I am hoping to be able to work on this story and other Chipmunks stories more often real soon though. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter ;-)

For all you readers that have read my 'Chipmunk Saga' ('To Lose Yourself', Unexpected Surprises, part 1&2, and 'Mary's Story'), you may be really interested in this part of the story. A few characters that I have created for the Saga make an appearance in this chapter.

**Chapter 9: The Vampire Cult!**

**- 2004 -**

"Well, well, well. Look who's all here." A cold female voice calls out.

All the chipmunk vampires, but Simon, scowl knowing who the owner of that voice is.

"Hello Mary. It's pleasure seeing you all of you again." Simon chimes as notices the rest of the vampire cult members trailing behind the human female vampire.

"Speak for yourself." Brittany growled under her breath, giving a glare at Simon.

Simon shot the mouthy chipette a look before turning back up at the group of Vampires that just walked in.

Two male chipmunks and two male humans stand in their dark Goth outfits. One human is a Korean man; the other human male is a Caucasian with brown hair and a goat-T. Each of the males wears torn shirts, and bares a tattoo of mostly skulls and death of some sorts down their arms. These four males take great pride in wearing piercing over their eyebrows, noses, and all up their ears. The human male with the goat-T even has a small silver chain attached from one of his ears to his nose earring.

The two female chipmunks stand close beside the boys. Just like the boys, both Chipettes also have a Gothic look on, but in a skimpier fashion. The curly redhead chipette wears a tattoo of a sword with veins wrapped around it on her upper left arm. Her top is nothing but a see-through mesh mini top and a black bra. She has on a short black mini skirt with a gold thin chain dangling loosely around her hips. To complete her outfit, the redheaded chipette is wearing platform spiked-heal boots that reach half way up her thighs.

Beside the redhead stands another chipette with long blond hair pinned up in a banana clip. On her face she has on a pair of square shaped purple glasses. Just under her right shoulder is a tattoo band of two veins, wrapped around her upper arm. Her top is very loose and seems to be rather teasing as it drapes down, just barely covering each of her breasts. She has on a very short and very tight pair of black jean shorts. Her G-string underwear is showing just above slightly of her jean shorts. Her spiked-heal boots are much shorter and hang loosely around the ankles. Both Chipettes wear shinny belly button earrings.

Jeff smiles from the other side of the bar as he cleans off another wine glass. Even though he is a proud member of this cult, he is in his work uniform at the moment.

"Come, pull up a chair and sit with us." The wise chipmunk offered.

"Thanks." Mary nodded with a wide mischievous grin. Her white fangs are sharp, but yet capture the light beautifully. If she were mortal, Mary would make the perfect model or movie star. Regardless of her Goth entire, she still has a professional, classy look as she always has from the moment Simon and the others first met her.

"We're sorry that we came a little late, Simon, but we had a situation with another company we keep. If you catch my drift…" The human Vampiress purred, sitting down beside the speckled wearing chipmunk.

"Yes, I believe I do." Simon nodded.

"Also, we stumbled onto a snag with one of little experiments. The darn thing ended up being hurled over a cliff." The smaller Vampire chipmunk with a pierced left eyebrow shrugged. Brian focused his crazy hazel brown eyes down at Brittany, whom has been giving him a wary glare ever since the Cult walked into the room. She finally looked away. Even for a Vampire this chipmunk is scary at times.

"Still can't seem to find a solution that will enable Vampires to walk in direct sunlight?" Simon asked.

"Naw, you know how it is. Once you think you might have something, the darn thing will find a way to self-destruct in your face." The human Vampire with the goat-T, Rob replies.

"The last experiment we tried to combine garlic with sunflower seeds in hopes that it could counter attack each other. Needless to say that didn't quit work either." The oriental Vampire, Mark said, shaking his head.

"Gee, who's the genius that thought up that brain fart?" Alvin chuckles under his breath. Brittany, sitting close to him, joins in with a giggle.

Tom, the taller, crystal blue eyed Vampire Chipmunk, glares down at the spunky vampire-munk. He always thought of Alvin to be an out-of-control young vampire. There hasn't been a night that went by that Tom hoped their plan succeeded in destroying this punk chipmunk vamp along with the Brittany and Jeanette.

Alvin is able to sense the stinging of Tom's eerie stare piercing in the back of his head. He dares not give the dark chipmunk the satisfaction of seeing the nervousness in his eyes. Instead, Alvin keeps his back to him as he continues to sip the blood wine from his glass.

Without taking his eyes off of Alvin, Tom grabs a chair and slides it over to the table. He decides to sit right beside Alvin in order to cause more discomfort for the young Chipmunk Vamp. The game seems to be working. Alvin tries to inch closer to Brittany without giving away his nervous behavior.

"One would think bygones would be bygones. I guess that is not the case here." The redheaded Vampire Chipette growled.

"Yeah," a blond chipette that is wearing purple square-shaped glasses says.

Renee and Brenda both sandwich Jeanette. They bring their faces right up to her cheeks, almost to the point of either kissing them, or biting them. Brenda gently places her right hand onto Jeanette's left shoulder, almost like she hugging her. Renee reaches up to tenderly stroke Jeanette's cheek and chin with her cold pale fingers. This most certainly has Jeanette feeling very uncomfortable.

"S-Simon..." The brunette chipette said in a quiver. She begins to bare her teeth with a low growl at the blond and redhead Vampiress Chipettes in order to express her displeasure of them being so close to her.

"Now ladies," Simon coos, "you two know that Jeanette is mine." He says carefully pushing Renee aside and wrapping his arm around Jeanette's shoulders.

"It's a shame. She would have made a fine play thing for us." Brenda says in a slightly disappointed tone. She playfully twirls her long pony-tail blond hair around her finger.

"I'm sure you two have enough _play things_ already." Jeanette slightly growled, sliding closer to Simon.

"I suppose you are right. We are somewhat spoiled when it comes to having our play things." Renee admitted with a grin.

"Is there a point on why you have shown up? Is it because you wish to ruin our evening, or do you just like crashing parties?" Alvin rudely commented, as he got right to the point. It did not escape him that Simon had shot him another look.

"Really, I didn't think it would be a crime to visit some old friends." Mary narrowed her eyes down onto the rebellious Chipmunk Vampire.

"Ignore him, Mary. Neither him nor Brittany appreciate the sacrifice you have made by allowing us to have a private gathering in your club." Simon quickly excused his friends. This time Brittany was the one that shot _him_ a look.

"Thank you, Simon." Mary said with a nod. "You know it is such a shame that you hadn't taken up our offer to join us when you had the chance." She added, reflecting back a few centuries.

"Like I've already mentioned; I have a family." He says, smiling at Brittany, Alvin, and especially Jeanette. Each one smiles back with a sense of pride.

"It would appear that things still have not changed much with you either." The human Vampiress commented with a hint of disappointment.

"No. I suppose they don't." Simon agrees with a smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**1710 – JUST OUTSIDE OF ROME**

Simon and Jeanette watch outside of the window of their hotel room. The sun will soon rise within the next fifteen minutes. Simon taps his foot aggravatingly onto the floor as he crosses his arms tightly over his chest and lets out a low growl. Jeanette looks up at him with a worried expression.

"Perhaps they have forgotten the time?" She suggested as an explanation.

"They know what time the sun will raise, Jeanette." Simon says angrily.

"Oh." Jeanette sighed. She knows he is right, but for once she'd hope that Alvin and Brittany would pay more attention to the rising sun.

For the next few moments Simon and Jeanette watch as the sky goes from a dark blue, almost black, to a lighter shade with a bit of orangey-pink highlighting on the morning clouds. The two Vampire chipmunk lovers look at each other before deciding to close the curtains. It is at this very moment that loud crowing laughter echoes down the hallway. The sound could only be one thing, and before any of them could say anything Alvin and Brittany enter in the room. They are laughing so hard that they need to lean against each other in order for them to not fall over.

Alvin just happens to look up to see Simon walking over to them.

"Uh oh, here we go. 3…2…1… And cue the lecture." Alvin jokingly commented, recognizing the look in Simon's eyes.

"Where have you two been?" Simon bellowed. "Do know how long we have been waiting here with worry? How many nights are we going to have to do this? You two know what time to be home by. It seems that lately you wish to wait at the last possible second to make it home in time."

"Would you take it easy, _dad_? If it is possible you could be the first Vampire to suffer an ulcer." Alvin began waving off. Brittany starts to giggle.

"Vampires can not have ulcers, and **_stop calling me dad_**!" Simon again yelled, with a semi cracked voice.

"Beloved, maybe this is a conversation that could wait till sundown?" Jeanette offers not really interested in hearing a loud argument being exchanged by her love and the others.

Simon looks over to Jeanette. He studies her face for a moment before turning back to at Alvin and Brittany. Both of them are still wearing big smiles on their faces. He lets out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fine," he said in a growl. "We will continue this in the evening."

Both Simon and Jeanette leave the room just before Alvin and Brittany burst out in laughter once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**TWO DAYS LATER**

There have been many times when Simon have regretted turning Alvin over. It just so happens that this is defiantly one of those times.

A loud howling cry comes from the north from the city of Rome. Simon and Jeanette rush over to see Alvin and Brittany climbing from some of the ancient ruins.

"What are you two doing?" Simon asks in a panic.

"We are ballet dancing on the great stage. What does it look like?" Alvin laughed, as he continues to clime the ruin of an old temple.

"Get down from there?" The smart chipmunk growled fiercely.

"What is your problem?" Brittany asks from the top of the old temple.

"My problem is that you could damage this great landmark!" Simon said in a fiery tone.

"Damage?" Brittany laughed. "Sorry to tell you this, but these old rocks are already ruined."

"Just get down from there!" The speckled Vampire Chipmunk ordered.

"Fine. We are coming down." Alvin sighed. He jumps up from the narrow ledge to do a forward flip, curl and roll, before landing gracefully on his feet in front of Simon.

"Ta da!" He proudly cheers in a finishing pose.

"Do you think this is fun?" Simon shouts at him.

"Well, at least Alvin here knows how to have fun." Brittany proudly grins, jumping down from her high perch.

"There is a fine line to having fun, and having a destructive behavior. I mean just because you are Vampires does not give you the right to destroy historical monuments and ruins." Simon lectured, shaking his finger at Alvin and Brittany.

"He does have a point there." Jeanette comments.

Alvin and Brittany both roll their eyes skyward. It is obvious that they are not impressed with the talk they are receiving, especially now that both Simon and Jeanette are tag teaming with this lecture.

"If you two think for one moment that…" Simon suddenly stops. He quickly turned around. There seems to be no one else in sight, but he is sure that someone, or something, is watching them.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asks, being the first to notice the concern look on Simon's face.

For a moment Simon does not answer. He is still waiting to see if something will come jumping out at them. All that he sees is the wind blowing through a few trees. Whatever was there it is now gone. Simon begins to relax a little, but is till wary of his surroundings.

"Nothing, I suppose." He says, finally. "Let's get some hunting in before sunrise."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next evening, Simon decides to walk the streets of Rome by himself. As much as he loves his companions, it is always a blessing to endure some alone time. This always gives him a chance to do some thinking, and breathe in the scenery, figuratively speaking.

Simon stops in front of the Roman Colosseum ruin. He simply stands there for a moment to admire the structure of it. How lovely it must have looked in its day when it was first built in 80 AD. The smart vampire chipmunk decided to walk in the Colosseum and stand right in the middle of the battle arena.

As Simon stands in the exact center of the Colosseum, he closes his eyes. In his mind he is able to envision 50,000 Romans sitting all around as they watch criminals, slaves, prisoners of war, Gladiators, and Christians fight each other and exotic animals to the death. It is a shame that these kinds of fights were banned just over a thousand years ago. In the name of science, Simon would love to have witness one of those events.

The longer he stood in the middle of the arena the more he could sense the presence of an audience. He felt that he was part of the show, surrounded by a bunch of Gladiator warriors. Surprisingly, he could even feel the warm sun just above him. It didn't accrue to him until now on how much he misses the brightness daylight would bring. This seems to excite him. It did feel he was apart of such an historic event, with the Emperor watching down from his balcony. That is when Simon realized that there really is an audience watching him.

The smart chipmunk vampire shot his eyes open. Before even turning around he knew the one watching him is of his kind, a vampire.

"What do you want?" Simon's voice echoed up along the Colosseum bleachers.

"The same as you, Simon, answers. And of course, the chance to be able to walk out in the direct sunlight likes mortals once more." A female voice speaks up from the Emperor's balcony, above one of the entrances of the Colosseum.

"How do you know my name?" The Vampire Chipmunk spun his head up to the balcony, and looked right at the owner of the voice.

Even with his vampire eyes, it is difficult to get all the features of this stranger's appearance. All Simon can tell is that it is a human female form with a calm softness to her. Her dress is a classy black dress, very modern for the early 1700's.

"I am surprised you have not heard of your own fame. You should know that a rumor of a lone Vampire escaping his master along with his mate, and crossing two other mortals over along on their journey." The woman vamp explained.

"Ok, so you have heard of me. Who are you?" Simon demanded.

"I suppose you deserve to know." The woman smiled. She gracefully stands to present herself in a professional manner.

"I am known as Mary, the leader of the most recluse Vampire Cult. Due to the performance we heard from you we decided to come out to find you." She says.

"Word seems to go far in the Vampire realm." Simon sarcastically commented.

"In a sense, yes. Then again _my_ cult of Vampires does have their resources." Mary proudly states.

"I see. But what does that have to do with me?" The chipmunk vampire asks, crossing his arms in an irritated fashion.

"Well, to make a long story short, I had a long discussion with my cult and we have decided to include you as our new member." The woman widely grins.

"Me? Why me?"

"You have proven time and time again that you are a very bright Vampire. We could use a mind like yours in our cult."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see we like to conduct experiments and invent ways for Vampires to walk amongst with the mortals in the daylight. With a smart and inventive mind such as yours, you could help us perfect our experiments."

At this point, Simon can now sense other members of her so-called cult all around the bleachers of the Colosseum. He can tell there are four chipmunk Vampires and four male human Vampires. Each one of them is watching him carefully. Simon does not take his eyes off their leader, the woman sitting in the Emperor's balcony.

"Is this invitation just for me, or is my family welcome to join too?" Simon finally said. He may find Brittany and Alvin to be reckless, but at least they have stuck with him through some of the toughest situations over the past couple of centuries. And there would be no way he would join any cult without his beloved Jeanette.

"You are joking, aren't you?" The woman almost laughed.

"They are my family. I choose not to go anywhere without them, and vice versa. If they are not apart of your offer then I would have to decline I'm afraid." The smart chipmunk vampire speaks in a calm voice.

"You don't say…" Mary thought for a moment of what Simon said. "Alright, how about this; you bring your precious family back here tomorrow evening. We will interrogate them and see if they are truly worthy of joining our Cult. If we decide they are not worth our time, would you still consider being apart of us?"

"I will give it some thought." Simon pauses for a moment to look up the eastern sky. "The sun will rise soon. I must take my leave of you malady." He did a respective bow to Mary before making his haste retreat out of the Colosseum.

Like ghosts, the rest of the Vampire Cult move silently towards the Emperor's balcony. Their outfits are in stylish early 18th century clothing, all in dark colors.

"Do you think he will take our offer regardless of our choice?" The blond human male asked.

"Yes, he didn't seem too convincing that he would though." The human male with the goat-T added.

"If you ask me, he would seem to be more attached to his precious family." A redheaded chipette scoffed.

"He does seem way too involved in keeping the impure ones." The blond chipette with square purple glasses said.

"Why would any respective Vampire turn down _our_ offer to stay with a bunch of worm food?" A chipmunk with hazel brown eyes commented.

"Being that said, how will we help him make up his mind to join us?" Another chipmunk with crystal blue eyes speaks.

"Well it would seem there is only one thing to do. Destroy the unworthy Vampires, and that way Simon would have no choice but to come to us." Mary smirks as a plan begins to form inside her mind. The rest of her cult members give an evil smile, loving her plan even though she hadn't said anything about it, yet.


	10. Night of the Deadly Foes

**God! I'm getting really terrible in updating this story…just shoot me now! **

**Well, my apologies, I am trying to organize myself. Things just haven't been the same since my husband passed away on November 27, 2005. It was diabetes related…I found him on the couch when I came home from work. With the help of good friends, I have been able to take care of my husband's estate and now taking time to work on some of my stories.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, though…I really want to finish this story as well as my other Chipmunks stories. I'm trying desperately to update often…**

**Chapter 10: Night of the Deadly Foes!**

**1710 – AN HOUR LATER**

"You met _who_?" Alvin gasped.

"They call themselves the 'Vampire Cult', and do not worry, I do not intend on joining their little group unless they agree to accept you three as well." Simon replied in a dry tone.

"But the _Vampire Cult_! No body just ignores their request, or make deals like that! Not from what I've heard anyway!" Alvin squawked, still not believing what he is being told.

"And how is it you know more about this Cult than I do?" Simon snapped, placing his fists firmly on his hips.

"Because, Mr. Immortal Bookwork, I make an effort to talk to any known Vampire that we may come across in each town we visit." Alvin proudly states in a victorious stance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah…" Brittany chimes in, mimicking Alvin in his stance with her arms over her chest as well.

Simon looks over to Jeanette questionably as to say 'you have something to add?' She just shrugs her shoulders and gives him a reassuring look that she will agree with his decision no matter what.

"Well, you we will see to that theory after tomorrow night." The bespectacled vampire chipmunk sighed.

"We are meeting them tomorrow?" Brittany cried out. "That gives me no time to prepare! What am I going to do about my wardrobe? I can't just be seen in this dress! Who do I have to kill for a decent new dress for meeting important vampires such as the Vampire Cult?"

"Oh brother…" Simon smacked his hand over his eyes in a frustrated groan. For a moment he is in fact thinking of taking up on the Vampire Cult's offer. At least they don't over react over something as trivial as their wardrobe.

"I'm going to retire for the day. See you all here first thing after sunset." He says, shaking his head.

"For once, I agree with him." Alvin nods his head. He too leaves the living room in their rented apartment room.

The room is now left with only the two Chipettes.

"Well…!" Brittany whines at Jeanette.

"What Brittany?" Jeanette asks in a semi interested tone.

"What about my dress? What am I going to wear when we meet the Vampire Cult tomorrow night?" The dramatic Vampire Chipette shrieks waving her arms in the air.

"Uh, I'm sure you will think of something to wear." The bespectacled Chipette shrugs before walking to her coffin.

Brittany stood in a huff briefly before she realized the sun is now creeping through the crack in the curtains draped over the window. This is her queue to start going to her coffin too, and worry about her dress later that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun sets over the eastern sky of Roam. Many of the residence have gone indoors and tucked in their young for bed. For some of the lovers of the night, they walk the streets at their own risk. Lucky for them, our four Chipmunk Vampires have a pre-arranged engagement.

Dressed in their very best attire, Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany parade with elegance. Just by looking at them no one would suspect them of being blood sucking Vampires, the walking dead. It is almost tempting for Alvin and Brittany to go after just a few naive humans for a quick snack before meeting the Vampire Cult, but as painful as it is for them, they promised Simon to be on their best behavior. Plus they would never miss the opportunity to meet the most famous group of Vampires walking on the face of this planet.

They pass some well-dressed humans coming out of a fancy horse carriage and into a theater. Ironically, it is the very place the Chipmunk Vampires are heading. Inside the theater a large chandelier lit with candles all around it hung high above from the ceiling. The stage itself is decorated like a dark dead-like forest with fake cobwebs hanging everywhere. Candles sitting at front of the stage illuminate the entire set so it is visible to the audience clearly.

Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany take their seats in time before the show began.

Soon the crowd grows thicker as everyone finds their seats. It is a full house. Now all everyone has to do is waiting for the show to start. Minutes later and nothing has moved on stage. Everyone is sure they made it here on time, but why are the actors not performing yet? The audience begins to murmur to each other in order to see if anyone else knew what to expect, or when the show is to begin. Simon and the other Chipmunk Vampires are the only ones that know that the show is already beginning.

With a loud bang and a puff a smoke a figure appears in the center of the stage.

"Good evening mortals. Welcome to our domain. I must warn you though; you are here at your own risk." The dark Vampire woman purrs to the audience as the smoke clears.

Simon instantly recognizes her to be Mary, the Vampire Cult leader he met last night. Brittany looks over at Alvin. They both smile knowingly on how more fact then fiction of what this strange woman says.

"And now… Let the show of damnation to begin…" Mary bellowed as the orchestra starts to play the music.

"_The sun goes down and we come out."_ The Vampiress leader sings.

"_It is wise to fear us,"_ a blond male steps out from behind a propped tree.

"_We don't give mercy to anyone!"_ Another male with a brown goat-T appears from behind another tree.

"_Our goal is to drain you dry!"_ An oriental male sings as he steps out from behind the same tree.

Four chipmunks step onto the stage; two females from the left, and two males from the right. As they stroll towards center stage they sing:

"_Give up now,_

_Don't try to struggle,_

_We have you out numbered!_

_Our power is great,_

_We can force you down without any required strength!"_

"_You've heard your warning, so beware…!"_ The human woman sung and hitting the high notes perfectly. She turns around so her back is facing the audience.

The music stops playing for a brief moment, and everyone is quiet as they wait for something to happen. In an unexpected move, Mary spins around as if she is trying to leap out into the crowd, but stops near the front of the stage. She exposes her sharp fangs and lets out a loud hiss that echoes throughout the entire theater. This caused the audience to jolt in their seats as they could not resist letting out a scream. The audience recovers from their shock and begins clapping at the performance on stage.

"Interesting," Simon pondered as he too claps, "Vampires pretending to be humans pretending to be Vampires."

"Yeah, what a concept - It's not like we do that every night of our lives or anything." Alvin whispers to the bespectacled chipmunk with a smirk.

"Quiet you, they can hear." Simon warned him.

Mary takes a bow to the audience. As she slowly comes back up she glances at four chipmunks out in the crowd. She smiles seeing that Simon is one of them. So far her plan is working. An evil smirk creeps across her face before taking another bow and allowing the rest of the show to continue.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After the play, the Chipmunk Vampires were invited to meet the cast and the rest of the Vampire Cult in their underground lair below the theater.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Alvin cried with glee.

"Yeah," Brittany added with the same giddy tone, "I feel like we have finally been bumped way up in the Vampire popularity pole!"

As the Chipmunk Vampires passed a few of the Cult members they did not see the suspicious glare they were giving them. The Cult's expressions quickly changed as soon as Jeanette looked back with concern.

The bespectacled chipette raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Something is telling her that she and the other Chipmunks should keep their wits while being around this Cult.

"This is one of many of our hide-a-ways," Mary explains to Simon. She leads the chipmunk and his three companions through the lair that resembles a tome with rows of stone coffins.

"We have one in every town we visit all across Europe." Jeff, the blond human Vampire adds.

"Do you usually perform in every town?" Simon asks mostly out of curiosity.

"Of course," Mark, the oriental human Vampire nods. "It is our way of 'blending in'.

"And our way to lure our victims to us instead of us hunting them." Rob the human Vampire with the goat-t smirks.

"Very cleaver," Simon nods approvingly.

"Just think how much effective this would be after you join us." Tom, the spiky haired Chipmunk Vampire grinned mischievously.

"Really? Are you serious?" Brittany squealed in anticipation.

The Cult members paused to look at each other as if they are conversing telepathically.

"Ah, why don't you come with us on a…special tour?" Brain, a crazy hazel-eyed Chipmunk Vampire leaned up against Alvin and Brittany.

"Especially you, deary…" Renee, a redheaded Chipette Vampire purred at Jeanette. Brenda, the blond Chipette Vampire with the square purple glasses leans tightly against Jeanette and peers seductively into the brunette Chipette's eyes.

Jeanette gulped nervously. She looked pleadingly at Simon.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right here." Simon assured her.

Mary smiled approvingly as she watched her chipmunk Cult members escorting the three rejected ones out of the room.

"Come Simon, we have much to discuss." The human brunette cooed as she places her arm around the bespectacled chipmunk Vampire's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here you go. This is our finest blood wine." Tom said as he poured a bottle into a wine glass then hands it to Alvin.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it; we hand picked its source ourselves. You could say he was '_rich_' in vitamins." Brian chuckled.

"Thanks!" Alvin cheerfully accepted the wine glass, but chose to wait impatiently as the others each got their own glass too.

"Ah, gee, I don't think…" Jeanette stuttered nervously as she is handed a glass as well.

"Come on, darling. Don't you want to be apart of our family?" Renee leaned up against the timid Chipette and begins twirling her long brunette hair.

"Yes, Jeanette!" Brittany snapped, tapping her foot fiercely on the floor. "Don't spoil this for the rest of us. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for an eternity. If you ruin it you may not wish to know what I might do!"

"My, what spunk!" Brenda, the square-shaped speckled Chipette snickered. _'It's almost a shame to destroy them…'_ she added telepathically to her other Cult members.

"Come, come fellow Vampires! Drink! The night, she is how you say, _still young_?" Brian says, trying to imitate a French accent.

Jeannette looks over to Brittany and Alvin desperately one last time. Both peer back at her with irritation written in their expression. Hesitant at first, but finally with a deep sigh Jeanette brings her glass up to her lips. Alvin and Brittany also pull their glasses up and begin to drink from them.

With a wide mischievous grin, the Cult members' watches as the Chipmunk Vampires drink the last drop of their special blood wine.

It wasn't till Jeanette finishes her wine that she finally tasted an odd flavor in the wine.

"The wine…you…poisoned it…" she gasped before fainting.

Both Alvin and Brittany realize the same conclusion as well just before dropping their glasses and passing out.

"Excellent!" Tom cheered. "Mary will be most pleased."

"It's still a shame we couldn't keep this one." Renee pouts as she leans over Jeanette's lifeless body. "She'd make a fine _pet_."

"Yeah," Brenda nods in agreement.

"You heard our leader," Tom lectured. "These three are to be disposed of so our real prize can join us willingly."

"But he's **_so_** dry compared to the rest of us." Renee says as she strokes her red curly hair in a proud, flirtatious manner.

"According to Mary, he's trainable. I personally feel he'd make a fine addition to our tribe." Tom speculated confidently.

"Well, I suppose we should carry these three out to the field now." Brian sighed with an obvious expression that he is not looking forward to this task.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE…**

What do you think of her, Simon?" Mary asks as she addresses a young woman that lies asleep on a stone table with red satin pillow holding her head.

"She is a beautiful catch." Simon admitted as viewed each angle of the sleeping brunette dressed in an orange-red gown. It would seem that this human female is indeed perfect from head to toe.

"Yes, she comes from a long line of a rich and classy family. Her blood is very warm and sweet to the taste." Jeff said, almost salivating at the thought of drinking the woman's life juice.

"Would you care to start, Simon?" Mark offered, picking up the woman's arm delicately by the wrist and handing it to the Chipmunk Vampire.

Simon accepted the woman's arm, but paused to look at her face one last time. His eyes begin to glow yellow, and again looks up at his human Vampire hosts.

"I'd be honored." He replies in a growled tone. Simon opened his mouth wider as his fangs began to grow a few more centimeters.

With one swift bit with his sharp white fangs, Simon pierces the woman's soft smooth skin. The woman, even though deep in a trans-like sleep, started making whimpering noises. It didn't take long for her rich red blood to ooze up from her main artery in her wrist. Simon pulled his head up and licks the creamy red juice from his lips. Jeff was right, her blood is sweet.

Mary, Jeff, Mark, and Rob each hold out their wine glasses to capture each drop before it could spill onto the floor. The Vampiress reached for an extra glass and filled it up with the woman's blood. As the final drop lands into the glass, so did the woman's life. Carefully, Simon places her lifeless hand over her stomach as if out of respect for her sacrifice.

"Here you go, Simon." Mary purred, handing the chipmunk a full glass of blood wine. "Drink; you've earned it."

"Thank you," he nods politely.

"I have to tell you, dear Simon; it is refreshing to meet a fellow Vampire that still has his wits not to mention a calm class about him." Mary cooed, leaning back in her chair. She swishes her wine glass in a small circle with her hand.

"Ah, thanks…" Simon answered with a hint of suspicion. He couldn't help to feel a sudden danger with these Vampires.

"What I mean is the legendary story of you escaping from your Master. Shear genius! But you know what would have been more impressive is if you had murdered your Master to boot." The human Vampiress said with delight.

"Um, sure…But regardless of my differences with my Master I still feel there is no reason to go as far as killing him. He is…my father." The bespectacled Vampire chipmunk spoke softly.

"Oooh, is that sentiment I hear in your voice. How unusual to have this come from such creatures as us." Mary leaned forward with interest.

"I confronted my Master sometime afterwards, though. He has assured me that I am free to go about my business." Simon said as a-matter-of-fact.

"And you believed him?" The Cult leader laughed.

"Well, it's just… Ah…" Simon stumbled to say.

"Simon, Vampire Masters are very protective over their little club they create. There is one thing I know is that they do not approve of their 'children' leaving the nest for any reason. My Master was like that. That is, until I killed him. I weakened him just before tying him up in the middle of a field. He did not stand a chance against the rising sun. Burnt up like kindling in a fireplace." Mary proudly admits. "I have proven myself stronger by also creating this Vampire Cult. Like any Vampire Master, I am very protective of my followers. That is why I admire you and wish for you to become part of my group. Here you will be safe from your former Master, and not to mention Vampire Hunters that go around trying to destroy our kind."

"Does your offer include my friends? It is their dream to become a Cult member too, you know." Simon asked, raising his eyebrow to the female Vampiress.

Mary pauses for a moment. She looks over to Jeff, Mark, and Rob, whom are sitting across the room from them.

"You wish to include _them_, Simon? After the way they have treated you? With no respect, or gratitude." She hissed.

"Granted, Alvin and Brittany are bit of a handful, but my beloved Jeanette is different." The Chipmunk Vampire assured her.

"Perhaps, but she still lacks experience as a true Vampiress. In other words, she is soft. She would be a prime target for Vampire Hunters, not to mention other vampires that would find her personality…offensive." Mary sneered. "And really, why would you want to include those other two that continuously take advantage of your protection. They do not deserve your protection! Besides, the sun shall rise soon. I'm sure your friends will endure one last moment before their _dreams_ go up in smoke." She finishes of with a chuckle before sipping again at her wine glass.

Simon stopped before his lips could take one more sip of his blood wine. The words spoken from the seductive Vampiress hit him with the realization that his friends are in danger. With glowing yellow eyes, Simon glares at Mary and the other Vampire Cult members. He throws down his wine glass and bolted for the stairs before the glass shatters on the floor.

"You're too late, Simon!" Mary shouts after him, her eyes glow yellow as well. "They are dead! And your destiny is with us!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Slowly Jeanette regains consciousness. Her first mental question is 'where is she'? Second is, 'how did she get wherever she is now'? The third question is the most important one yet, 'why are her hands and legs tied up, and why can't she break free from the bonds that are keeping her down'? With all the mental questions going on in her head she almost didn't notice the sky. The usual dark blue to black starry sky is beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue.

'Oh no,' Jeanette thought to herself. 'Dawn is coming, and I'm stuck!'

"Oooh, what's going on?" Alvin groaned from her right.

"Alvin? Brittany?" The bespectacled chipette chirped once she realized that her comrades are with her.

"What happened?" Brittany moaned. She begins to wriggle her hands in hopes that could help loosen the rope tied around her wrists.

"It would appear that our hosts had other plans with us?" Jeanette replies as her head begins to clear and her memories are coming back.

"Like what?" Alvin asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe poisoning our blood wine that has obviously is leaving us very weak right now, and tying us out in this field for a morning barbeque!" She crows.

Alvin and Brittany finally come to the same conclusion as they both look up and the lightened sky with panic written on their faces.

Simon followed the sent of Brittany's heavy perfume that she insists on putting on every night. Tonight, he is glad she has put on that dreadful stink. The chipmunk vampire never thought he'd be so glad to see Brittany, Alvin still alive (so to speak). But most importantly, he is thrilled to see his beloved Jeanette still alive with them. Simon is, however, very concerned that they are unable to break free from their bonds, and dawn is approaching at an alarming rate.

"You look like you could use a hand," Simon offered leaning his head over their faces.

"SIMON!" All three Vampire Chipmunks shout at once.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Alvin cries with the widest grin he could make.

"Hang on, I'll set you free." Simon calmly replies. He bends down and rips the bonds without any difficultly.

As soon as they are free, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette leap up from the ground.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Alvin blurted out as he hugs Simon as tightly as he can.

"You can 'thank' me after we get to an underground shelter!" Simon growled.

"Oh, right." Alvin bashfully pulls back.

Simon quickly leads Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette threw a nearby cemetery. As luck would have it there is a door that leads to an underground tome. Simon breaks the lock with his vampire strength and ushers the rest inside. He, himself, makes inside just seconds before the sun's rays shoots over the eastern horizon.

Inside the chipmunks catch their breath as they recover their brush with a near burning sensation.

"I take it this means we don't become members of the Vampire Cult then?" Brittany inquires.

The rest of the group glares up at her as to say 'what do you think?'


	11. The Late Arrivals

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Looks like the best things in life come in pairs…here are two new chapters for you to enjoy…please R&R, thanks._

**Chapter 11: The Late Arrivals!**

**2004 – The Night Club!**

"Sorry we are late," A soft female voice called out from the club entrance.

The Vampires look up and see two chipmunks that appear to be in the mid forty's. They are both wearing outfits that could easily fit the Indiana Jones style. One is a female with blond hair pinned up in pigtails, the other is a male, and both are a bit on the chubby side.

"We would be here sooner, but on our way we got a call about some kid being attacked by a strange female chipmunk with fangs. You guys wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" The female chipmunk said, eyeing Brittany and Jeanette suspiciously.

"Hey, the jerk ruined my dress, and besides, I let him live didn't I?" Brittany responded while looking down at the perfection of her nails.

"Right…" The blond chipette chuckled.

"You invited Vampire Slayers into our club?" Mary stood up in a fired rage. Her eyes begin to burn with a yellow glow as she glared down at Simon.

"Interesting seeing you again too Mary," The female slayer smirked. "One would think that fire would have done you and your Cult in."

"I don't die easily, _little slayer_, and apparently neither do you!" Mary turned her focus onto the chipette with a snarl expression. The blond chipette in pigtails does not budge. She looks back into Mary's eyes fearlessly.

"Eleanor, Theodore; come have a seat at the table with us. There is more then enough room!" Simon stands up in between the vampire cult leader and slayer. His back is to Mary while his attention is on the two vampire hunters.

"Thanks, I don't mind if I do…is there anything to eat?" The pudgy male chipmunk asks.

"You're kidding, right?" Alvin asks with a smirk as he pulls his wine glass up to his lips to take a sip.

"It's ok. We'll hit an all-night fast food place later," Eleanor said, waving off her companion's question.

"Why not go now…?" Renee purred as she runs her fingers through her fiery red hair. "We don't mind."

"True, it's not like we will miss you or anything." Brenda bluntly adds while twirling her long blond hair through her fingers.

"Yes, missing us seems to be something you two do best." Eleanor jokes without missing a beat. She lets out a hearty laugh to show her boast.

Theodore joins her in a good chuckle, but flinches slightly when the two Chipettes responded to Eleanor's remark with a veracious growl, baring their white fanged teeth and glowing yellow eyes. The blond slayer looks at them seriously to see what their next move might be.

"Now, now, we are not here to hurt each other. We are here to set aside our differences and let the past be the past." Simon points out calmly. Regardless of the fact, he knows this meeting is a risk it's just he wanted everyone together for just one special night. Usually he has this night set aside for him and his family, but to have everyone that has made an impact on him over the centuries is worth the chance. Sadly, there is still one person that has yet to show. Needless to say, being officially dead is a good excuse to not show up for a party.

"The past may be the past, but that still doesn't mean we have to like _them_ being here." Rob growls jerking his nose up towards Eleanor and Theodore. The human with the goat-T glares down at the two chipmunk slayers with a snarl on his lips.

"Ah, but there's my point," Simon lifted his finger to show that there is another reason for this reunion. "If you and the rest of the cult here left us alone after we turned down your offer to join you, then perhaps this meeting would not have happened."

"Fine point taken!" Mary said with a low growl.

"Now, I believe you have some regular wine in the back for our half human friends here…" The intelligent chipmunk vampire says, swirling his own glass in small circles.

Mary reluctantly nods before looking up at her blond comrade. "Jeff, would you get our…_guests_…a bottle of white wine and two glasses."

Jeff bows slightly before standing up to move to the back of the bar.


	12. Enter: The Vampire Slayers

**Chapter 12: Enter: The Vampire Slayers!**

**1874**

"Hang the bastard!" An angry voice calls out from a mob of villagers cried. Each member holds either burning torches or raised pitch forks in their hands.

"It is unanimous then. This thief, not only stole some of our farmer's sheep, but brutally murdered them! Draining the beasts all of its blood and leaving the carcasses to rot in our fields." The mayor/judge of this village announces. "I hear by sentence this devil worshiper to death by a hanging!"

As the villagers cheered, the accused young looking chipmunk sits calmly in an almost smug way on the back of steady horse. Alvin glances up to look over the insignificant crowd. It amuses him to think that it would be too easy to break out of this rope that has hands tied up behind his back and jump out at the unsuspecting mortals. The vampire chipmunk looks up past the villagers to see his covey of friends watching from the dark shadows. Alvin grins widely as he could hear his older brother's thoughts of disapproval; even the two chipette companions seem not too amused with this. He knows after this he will receive another lecture of not getting caught when hunting food. Alvin shrugs at this though. All he's getting is a hanging for stealing sheep, Alvin figures he'll play along for fun, being that technically he's already dead.

The village sheriff and his deputy prepare a loop at the end of a thick rope. As soon as the rope is ready the deputy tosses the rope over a strong branch of a tree just behind a small church so it dangles perfectly in front of Alvin's head.

"The rope is a little loose, you may want to tighten it around the knot otherwise I may slip right out as you are trying to hang me." Alvin corrected the sheriff as the law enforcer places the rope around the chipmunk's neck. It is obvious he has been through this experience before and knows how a hanging is supposed to feel like.

"Oh," the sheriff does as instructed and tightens the rope enough so Alvin can feel it gripping around his esophagus. "Better…?"

"Much, thank you…" Alvin replies politely, with an evil grin.

The priest says a prayer to Alvin for his sinful soul, which the vampire-munk mocked inwardly. Afterwards, the sheriff slaps the horse's rear end, sending the beast galloping off to a nearby field.

To entertain the villagers, Alvin pretends to twitch while his hands are still tied behind his back. He pretends to act like he's actually dying. This is something he has become quite good at over the centuries. Indeed his performance has worked. It fools everyone into believing that they have just killed a thief. Roughly ten minutes later everyone in the village leaves to retire for the night in their safe, warm homes.

All is quiet, except the sound of an owl hooting somewhere in the woods, and the wind breezing through the branches. The sudden sounds of footsteps walking over the grass, cause a few dry twigs to snap on the ground, has Alvin's ears twitching.

"If you are done playing _hangman_, I'd like to leave this dreary place now." Simon says in a dry tone.

"For once I'm with Simon on this one. Your performance tonight was totally uncalled for." Brittany growled as she taps her foot rapidly onto the ground.

"Aw, come on you guys…" Alvin whined slightly looking down at them. He perks up with a proud grin. "Tell me you didn't just love my performance just now. Maybe I should consider performing on stage next, huh?"

Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette all roll their eyes and let out groaning sigh.

"I'll go untie the rope," Jeanette shrugs as she walks up to the trunk of the tree.

"Hey, try letting me down gently this time…_Oof_…!" Alvin landed with a loud thud on his backside. "I said let me down gently…!" He growled up at Jeanette.

"Oops…sorry…" She replies with a bashful, clumsy looking grin.

"Come on, let's go. We only have six hours till sun up and I want to be able find refuge in the next town by then." Simon orders before leading his friends away from the village before anyone sees them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**THREE WEEKS LATER…**

Simon walks down the street of one of the big cities in England. It's so much easier to blend and hide from the humans. Visiting small towns and villages makes it more difficult; having the last village they visited as an example. Although, being in the bigger cities it is also easier to get separated from his family. Simon now has to waist his evening searching for them. They have wondered off on their own again and it's nearly sun up. Regardless of the time limit it is still a dark night and somewhat cold, not that matters to him, his body is always cold. The night also brings a discomfort to Simon. He has been sensing the presents of someone following him. Actually the presence of more then one person has his senses tingling, keeping the intelligent vampire munk to stay alert.

This concerns him greatly. Not only is Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette are missing somewhere in this big city, he has some unknown figures following him.

The experience with the Vampire Cult and angering them by turning down their offer may have caused them to come after him and his friends, or perhaps the Master, himself could be returning for some reason. There are just so many uneasy shadows moving around him it makes it difficult to tell. Simon lifted his nose slightly to smell the air. The aroma doesn't smell of death, thus realizing the shadows are not vampires, so why is this presence causing him to feel nervous?

Simon suddenly stops in his tracks. The strange presence is now standing behind him. Slowly Simon turns around to see a very young male chipmunk. He is much shorter and rounder then the tall slender vampire munk. The little chipmunk is wearing an outfit that is right for an Indiana Jones wannabe. Simon raised his eyebrow as he notices that this young chipmunk couldn't be older then the age of twelve. The young chipmunk boy stands almost petrified as he tries so hard not to shake. He holds his crossbow pointing at his target, but his steady pose is broken when the Vampire looks him in the eyes. The little slayer starts having troubles keeping his crossbow straight. His constant trembling has gotten so bad that it's making the weapon rattle. Simon can smell fear all over him.

"D-d-d-don't move… V…v-vampire…!" The little pudgie chipmunk stuttered nervously.

Simon simply raises his eyebrow again. He studies his opponent very carefully in every detail. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. _This is the great Vampire Slayer I've been warned about? He's just a kid!_

Just then he notices another presence behind him, Simon stands straight in his spot. By turning his head slightly, the bespectacled vampire-munk can catch a glimpse of his second opponent.

From what he can see, she is a young female chipmunk with blond pigtails. She is dressed very similar as the young chipmunk boy. Chances are she is the same age as her trembling partner. Simon doesn't smell as much fear from her as he can with the young chipmunk boy in front of him.

"You are surrounded, vampire scum. Looks like you fell right into our trap." She says with a supercilious smile.

"A trap, huh… You don't say…" Simon cocks a grin at the corner of his mouth as he moves his eyes back to the male slayer.

Before any of the two young chipmunks could react, Simon moves in lightning speed and flips up in the air. He lands behind the chipmunk boy. With one hand, Simon grabs the arm that is holding the trigger of the weapon. He forcefully drags the boys arm, pointing the weapon away from his team-mate before it accidentally fires off into the air. With Simon's other arm, he wraps it around the boy's neck, paralyzing him from running away.

The chipmunk girl gasps, as she now is trembling in fear for her partner's life.

"So, this is your fabulous trap." Simon chuckled, which sends chills down the young slayers' backs. "I can't say I'm too impressed with your plan. Rule one; don't let the vampire know he is being followed by you. Maybe next time, try hunting down wind…that is _if_ there is a next time…"

"I can still destroy you. I'm an excellent shot!" The young girl says as brave as she can, keeping her crossbow at a steady angle pointing right at the vampire's head.

"Ellie…!" The boy cries out. He is just not too sure of his partner's plan.

Simon can see that she appears more stable then the quivering ball of mess in his grasp, yet still she fears for both his young life and hers. The intelligent vampire-munk can use this to his advantage.

"You know, it's lucky for you two that I don't have time for this little game you wish to play. Now, why don't you two be good little Vampire Hunters, and go home?" Simon suggests calmly.

"You will die tonight, Vampire!" The blond hunter growled.

"I don't think so." And with that, Simon bared his sharp fang teeth and his eyes glowing bright yellow. Leaning forward he appears that he wants to bit his captive. Both young slayers screeched in terrier. Then without warning Simon pushed the male hunter towards the blond female and disappears quickly in the shadows.

"Theodore, are you alright?" The blond asked as she went up to her partner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Eleanor." The pudgy male replied still shaky of his experience.

"We better go report this to Madam Miller." Eleanor suggests.

Theodore nods his head before following her off in the opposite direction.

Simon watches them leave from the rooftop of a three story building. It would seem his new adversaries are mere children, but yet, like all good warriors, he mustn't underestimate them. He has to go warn the rest of his family about them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally Simon makes it to the motel he and his vampire-munk family are staying. He is relieved to hear their voices already inside the room. The thought of Vampire hunters after them made it more important to stay close to the group. Simon opens the door to see Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette preparing for a full day's rest. The intelligent vampire-munk predicts more troubled times for him and his friends in the near future. He has to warn them. They don't have as much lifetime experience as a vampire as he does. Regardless of the fact the two young slayers he had encountered moments earlier seemed to be harmless to his kind, but what if they weren't alone? There could be more slayers somewhere in the city. Not only that, but he can feel the threat of the Vampire Cult catching up to them. Are his friends and himself safe to be wondering the nights at all anymore? Not only that, but now that real Vampire Slayers are after them, hiding out in the daytime isn't going to be safe for them either.

Brittany looks up to see Simon standing at the door. She recognizes the expression his face. It is the look of concern. _What is it this time?_ She wondered, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling.

"What's up with you?" She asks, placing an exasperated fist on her hip.

Simon snaps out from his thoughts to look at his comrades seriously.

"We've got Vampire Slayers on our tails." He growls.

For hundreds of years they have heard of mortals that hunted their kind, but this is the first time that one of them actually has run into them. All four vampire-munks now share the same worried expression.


End file.
